


Good Pup

by CrimsonFox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking cause werewolves, Bondage, Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark, Derek's Loft, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk for Days, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, I do what I want you have problem?, Isaac is a smug dick, Isaac's scarf game doe, Isacc's scarf, Jock Straps, M/M, OMG where did this fluff come from??, Oh well it's here now, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scenting, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Feels, Scott is a dopey puppy, Shower Sex, Verbal Humiliation, marking sort of, possibly rape? Idk it's a grey area, rape warning just in case, seriously not a happy story sorry I'm not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFox/pseuds/CrimsonFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles decides he's had enough of being the token human, sitting on the sidelines weak and powerless as his friends and family are threatened by dangerous supernatural shit on the regular. He turns to Beacon Hills's own brooding, muscle bound werewolf alpha for a solution. But everything comes at a price and Derek isn't going to turn Stiles for nothing, the price he demands is a steep one. Will Stiles get what he wants? Is he ready to pay the price for it? </p>
<p>P.S <br/>Mind the tags and warnings, this fic is pretty dark in places. Definitely no happy, adorable Sterek feels sex to be had here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Good Pup

Good Pup

 

Trembling, Stiles fumbles with the door knob; being nervous and agitated makes things hard enough without ancient, probably not up to code, doors getting in the way, literally. His hands shake as he tries to force the ancient, rusty knob to turn. Finally he manages to force the door to the old Hale house open. He’s not quiet, but he knows that if anyone’s here they’re already well aware of his presence, fucking werewolf senses. He makes his way inside, nothing is visible in the darkness but he knows from experience he’s standing in a dilapidated, half burned living room. Why Derek didn’t just rebuild the damn thing was anyone’s guess, probably some self-inflicted guilt hang up.

“What do you want Stiles?” A voice behind him says.

To his credit Stiles only jumps slightly, and manages to release only a quick, surprised yelp (yelp, not scream, thank you very much). He never heard Isaac approach behind him.

“Jesus, do you have any idea how creepy that is dude? I mean you were recently human, try to tone it down on the werewolf jump scares alright?”

“What do you want?” Isaac cocks his head, each word is a threat. Even on a night with no full moon fucking with a werewolf, even a recently turned, scarf obsessed, doe eyed one, is near suicidal behavior.

“I-I-I- uh- need to see Derek.” Stiles stutters, rubbing the back of his neck, suddenly awkward.

“Now’s not a good time. He’ll come to you if it’s actually important.” Isaac says, walking past the human. Conversation over.

“No!” Stiles surprises himself, reaching out to grab Isaac on the shoulder.

Isaac arches an eyebrow and gives him a look that screams “You’ve got 5 seconds to explain yourself. 4…3…”

“No, it IS important, I need to see him and I need to see him tonight.”

“Why?”

“That’s for your alpha to know, not you.” Stiles is impressed with himself, his voice sounds almost calm and authoritative, two things he’s definitely not feeling at all in this moment.

Isaac shrugs, “I tried to stop you, your funeral.” He saunters past Stiles, heading for the stairs leading to the basement.

“So am I supposed to follow or wait here or are you gonna send a tour guide…?” Stiles gets no answer and rushes after Isaac down the stairs. Fucking werewolves.

-xXx-

Standing here like this, Derek brooding in a corner and Isaac smirking, leaning against the wall, makes Stiles feel weirdly vulnerable. Just knowing you were in the room with two werewolves who didn’t particularly like you would do that to anyone.

“Well?” Derek says, after a maddeningly long silence.

“Well-I-, uh-was um doing some research and reading up on ya know, wolfy stuff. Werewolf packs and things like that- really interesting stuff actually, you know there’s this whole book I found on pack dynamics and-”

Stiles is cut off mid rant by Derek’s hard, piercing eyes and the almost palpable anger radiating from him.

“Right, getting to the point.” Stiles says, shuffling his feet slightly, here it goes. “I want you to bite me.”

Derek looks genuinely surprised, the first time Stiles has ever seen him nonplused. He’s so used to his angsty, brooding attitude that shock seems weirdly alien on his features.

Isaac just laughs dryly. Jackass.

“I uh- I want you to bite me and I wanna be part of your pack.” He finishes, trying to drive the point home, ignoring the unfavorable response thus far.

Derek has somewhat managed to regain his composure. He clears his throat and asks, with that same trademarked look of “fucking with me is a great way to end up handicapped”.

“Why on earth, would I let _you_ into my pack?”

“I am glad you asked!” Stiles affects a bright, easy tone even though Derek’s reaction is a bit disconcerting. It isn’t that crazy to imagine is it? He’s useful after all.

“Well for starters, I’m Scott’s best friend, having me in your pack would definitely help with controlling him and keeping our little Scott –explosive-sunshine-puppy McCall out of trouble.” Stiles is proud of his reasoning and thought this would be a good point to lead with.

“I don’t need help from ANYONE controlling my pack. Next reason.” Derek says “anyone” with a distinct growl.

“Uh-okay, I um-I’m useful in other ways too.” Stiles stutters, this wasn’t exactly how he’d planned it.

Derek raises an annoyingly perfect eyebrow on his irritatingly perfect face, “Go on?”

“I uh am good at research, I figured out what bit Scott even before he did, and identifying the Kanima, that was all me.” Stiles points to himself, more than a little proud.

Derek holds up a finger, silencing any further comments.

“My family has a deep and well documented knowledge of the supernatural. Anything you ‘research’ I can look up quicker or, more likely, already know. Anything else?” Derek says, implying that even if Stiles does have more selling points they aren’t likely to help.

“I uh-, I’ve been told I’m excellent comic relief?” He manages a half smirk before Derek’s glare makes it die on his lips.

“You don’t have anything to offer, so why should I go through the trouble of adding you to my pack? Provided you survive the bite that is. Why do you want me to bite you?”

Stiles licks his lips, despite asking for it he hadn’t rehearsed what he’d say if Derek directly asked him why he wanted it.

“I’m just so sick of being powerless all the time. It’s been hell seeing my friends and family in danger and not being able to do anything, …not enough anyway. I’m tired of being the token human, someone weak and defenseless and in need of saving.”

Stiles was as surprised as anyone at his speech, the words just spilled out but he knew they were true, a practiced monologue could hardly have been more to the point.

Derek nodded and seemed to be considering something.

“You can’t actually be thinking about biting him can you?” Isaac exclaims, “He’d be a liability!”

Though Stiles has seen Derek wolf out before he’s not prepared for this.

 “Silence!” Derek all but roars at the curly haired boy. His eyes glowing bright red, and alpha’s eyes. Isaac falls like he’s been punched, he kneels, head bowed in submission. He doesn’t speak again.

“I could use more members in my pack…” Derek’s face darkens as he trails off, sentence unfinished but Stiles understands his meaning “since Erica and Boyd were killed”

“And who knows,” Derek says, getting up and walking over to the standing human for the first time “You might just be barely useful.” He stresses the word “barely”

“I know I’d be useful. Please, I just want to be able to protect the people I love.” Stiles says, looking straight ahead. Derek is circling him now, slowly, deliberately. Probably a tactic to unnerve him, it’s working.

“There will be pain, a lot of pain. And there’s not guarantee you’ll even survive, your body might reject the bite. And you won’t like your place in my pack. I warn you now.” Derek says, stopping behind Stiles, his breath hot against the teen’s neck.

“I-I-I can handle it and I don’t care about power or hierarchies or whatever.” Stiles hates himself for not being able to keep an even steady voice, but who could with an alpha breathing down their neck?

“Careful what you say.” Derek says, not angrily but as a genuine warning. Suddenly Stiles feels something sharp on his throat. A claw. When the hell did those come out?

Derek faces him and using one clawed finger lifts Stiles neck. He seems to be looking for something, inspecting, he turns the teen’s head to the right and then to the left. Stiles can’t help but tremble slightly; he’s seen what those claws can cut through. Slicing through flesh and bone like a razor through paper.

“In your _research_ ,” the word is a joke in Derek’s mouth “did you learn about Omegas?”

Stiles tries to answer, though his head is still being held up, a single sharp claw beneath his jaw.

“Y-y-yes, Omegas are lone wolves with no pack or wolves in a pack at the lowest rung, they’re the weakest and most subservient.” He recites, all he can remember under the circumstances.

“Good, good.” Derek chuckles, releasing Stiles and going back to pacing around the boy. “They also serve the alpha, and the rest of the pack, unconditionally, comes with the territory of being the weakest.”

Stiles remembers reading that somewhere and he doesn’t need werewolf senses to know where this is going.

“I’ll do it. I’ll be your Omega.” He says, the statement has an immediate effect on Derek who stops to look at him closely, as if to decide if he’s lying or not. “The weakest werewolf is still stronger than the strongest human. I’m in, I’ll be an Omega.”

“We’ll see” Derek says smiling, there’s no comfort in it though, it’s the way a predator would smile at a newly caught deer. “You’ll need to prove yourself first.”

Derek states this simply as if it’s obvious and then makes a motion to Isaac. The beta werewolf rises for the first time since Derek chastised him.

“How? Some kind of test or trial? Do I need to wax on, wax off your car? Or is there some kind of Tri-Werewolf Tournament I need to win?” Stiles jokes, after all, sarcasm and humor are his only defenses, for now.

“If you were going to be a beta like Isaac here,” Derek gestures to the still chastened looking boy “you might need to prove yourself with some physical trial, yes. But you’re going to be our Omega remember? And that means proving your worth in other ways.”

It’s a testament to how oblivious Stiles can really be that Derek’s next words hit him with the full crushing force of a terrible, completely unexpected shock.

“Take all your clothes off.” Derek says, simply, commandingly.

“Wha-wha-what?! I-I- Uh” Stiles for once in his life is at a loss for words. He wants to shout “No” but that doesn’t seem strong enough, maybe “No” coupled with “fucking way”…

“Do you want the bite or not? This is the only way.” Derek says, Stiles meets his gaze. He can see that arguing isn’t an option, he’d have better luck trying to persuade the sea, haggle with a cliff face, or cajole a hurricane. Derek is that stern and implacable.

Stiles thinks. He thinks about his family, his father, Scott, and all his friends. He thinks about the myriad times they’ve been in mortal danger and all he could do to help was swing a bat or drive a jeep. He remembers terror and pleading on their faces. Terror he couldn’t alleviate and pleading he couldn’t answer with help. He decides this power is worth it, whatever demeaning thing Derek makes him do, it’s worth it.

Slowly he strips off his hoodie.

Derek looks mildly surprised, there’s a predatory glint in his eye as Stiles slides his t-shirt over his head and throws it on the floor with his coat. He can feel the alpha’s eyes searching, raking his bare chest with his eyes. Taking in every curve of his body and every ripple of muscle. It could hardly be more visceral if Derek were running his hands up and down his bare chest.

Isaac is looking too but more subtly, subdued as he waits behind his alpha.

Stiles unbuckles his belt, his jeans slide to the floor almost immediately, leaving him in tight red boxer briefs. Self-consciously Stiles steps out of his shoes and bends over to remove his socks. He’s have worn any other under wear if he thought Derek “I’m-going-to-fuck-you-over-the-table-with-my-eyes” Hale would see them. They’re his favorite pair but they’re on the shorter side and more than a little tight. He knows from experience how the fabric clings to the curve of his ass and how his dick, even soft, is set off by the bright red cloth stretched right around him.

Derek walks over, beings circling around him again.

“I said ‘all’”. Derek comments.

Before Stiles can react there’s a slight tug and then the whisper of fabric being sliced clean through. Derek holds up a clawed hand and Stiles underwear falls to the floor, there’s just the barest hint of a red scratch mark on his hip. He doesn’t know how Derek cut so fast or so smoothly.

Standing, now completely naked, Stiles feels the overwhelming need to cover himself, but he knows this would be a mistake. He HAS read about Omega’s. He knows the part he’s meant to play.

“Do you want to join my pack?” Derek asks, face inches away, his hand resting on the boy’s naked side in a protective way.

“Y-Y-yes.” Stiles says, breathing fast, his pale cheeks burning from embarrassment.

“Yes what?” Derek demands, running his hand slowly up the teen’s side and to his shoulder. He cups the back of Stiles’ neck with his hand.

“Yes sir” Stiles answers, it isn’t the right one.

The slap is quick and almost careless, it doesn’t hurt but the sound and very action of it shock Stiles and he grabs his cheek. It’s a joke compared to what Derek could do if he actually wanted him hurt.

“Y-y-yes alpha.” Stiles says, head bowed, fighting the urge to shiver in the cold of the basement.

“Good pup.” Derek says, rubbing his head. There’s a note of genuine approval there that excites Stiles much more than it should.

“Kneel.” He says voice soft but with the full force of a command behind it.

Stiles kneels, the concrete of the basement floor is cold against his skin. He looks up at Derek and then to Isaac, hoping he doesn’t look as anxious as he really is.

Derek snaps his fingers in the general direction of the stairs. Isaac is off instantly, running soundlessly up them, Stiles doesn’t know why.

“Are you prepared to be an Omega in my pack, pup?” Derek asks, looking down at Stiles’ kneeling form; taking in his pale skin and slight, though well-toned muscles. His cheeks are red with embarrassment and his cock lies, not completely soft, against the auburn hair of his crotch. His voice isn’t harsh it even sounds a bit concerned, it’s a tone that says “Are you sure you want this? You can’t turn back after.”

Stiles doesn’t need to think, he’s already decided.

“Yes Alpha.”

“Good, good.” Derek says, suddenly there’s a soft noise on the stairs, Isaac returning. He holds something in his hand, it looks like a short belt.

Derek takes it and holds it out for Stiles to see. It’s a thick, black leather collar with silver straps, the inside is padded and it looks like it was made for a large dog with wealthy owners.

“Or and Omega wolf.” Stiles thinks to himself. He’s not wrong.

“This collar is yours, until you learn your place here.” Derek says, clasping it firmly but not too tightly around his neck. “What do you say?”

“Thank you alpha.” Stiles says, feeling more naked with the collar on than he was without it.

“You know what to do.” Derek says, unbuttoning his jeans, Stiles swallows. He’s not ready for this. “Prove to me you want this; show me you can be useful.”

Trembling, Stiles inches closer to Derek, still on his knees; he reaches up to pull the alphas pants down but Derek stops him.

“No hands.”

Stiles bites the denim of Derek’s waistline and with some difficulty drags it down past his clearly hardening cock. The same with Derek’s black boxers, it’s harder than it looks and when he finally does it Derek’s dick springs free, slapping him in the face.

Stiles stares at the massive, only half hard erection he’s supposed to take in his mouth. He didn’t know it’d be this big but then again, he really should have. On the first try he manages about half of it, and he’s proud of that. Despite being bisexual and reasonably attractive, he’s only been with a few partners and only one guy. He’s not what you’d call experienced.

He tries again but Derek doesn’t give him an opportunity to fail. He grabs the boys head and forces it down on his cock, all the way to the base. Stiles gags and sputters, sure he’s going to choke.

“Breathe through your nose, shhh, shhh, you’re fine.” Derek says not loosening his grip at all.

Stiles takes the advice, or command, and manages to keep breathing, but that’s all he manages. Noting his stillness, Derek beings thrusting his hips back and forth, fucking Stiles’ throat; his eyes are watering and he isn’t sure how much longer he can stand this.

“Good pup, good. Not bad for your first time, you’ll need to work at it more.” Derek says, continuing to snap his hips forward and back, not caring about Stiles struggling, his cock chocking him and the black hair around it scratching the teen’s face.  Stiles looks up, half pleading at the werewolf, his watering eyes spilling over, his face red from exertion, and his mouth full.

Derek’s response is to shove his dick into the human’s mouth up to its base and hold it there. Stiles stands it as long as he can and then tries to beg for a breath of air, a reprieve, he makes noises in his throat but no sound comes out, only reverberations in his throat causing Derek to grunt in pleasure. Just when he’s absolutely sure he’s going to pass out, Derek abruptly pulls his cock free of the teen’s lips with an audible sucking sound. Stiles collapses on the floor, gasping.

“You can take your turn now.” Derek says. Stiles looks up, he was speaking to Isaac who’s already getting undressed.

“Thank you alpha.”

The beta smirks and tosses his shirt on the floor near Stiles, his pants soon follow and the pale teen walks over to Stiles on the floor. Isaac’s blonde curls glow in the harsh light of the basement, the ridges of his abs and chest muscles clearly defined in the light and shadow. He grabs Stiles by his collar and pulls him into a kneeling position again. Barely recovered Stiles is eye level with Isaac’s crotch and apparently hard dick.

“You know what to do, _Omega_ ” Isaac says, the title obviously an insult. Stiles doesn’t care, he can take it, he can take anything.

He takes the hem of the betas’ boxers in his teeth and slides them down. Isaac is smaller than his alpha but still rather impressive, definitely bigger than Stiles is used to or comfortable with. The kneeling human looks up at the naked teen as he takes him in his mouth, it’s easier this time but not by much.

From his spot on the floor Stiles stares up at the beta, grasping his thighs for balance the human teen can’t help but admire the pale werewolf’s strong, well defined abs and cut muscles. Isaac notices his staring and smirks.

“Finally found a good use for that big mouth of yours huh Stilinski?” There’s no joy or mirth in Isaac’s smile, just a twisting cruelty.

When the teen doesn’t respond, and instead lowers his eyes, dutifully working on the beta’s cock, Isaac pulls out from his mouth and slaps him, hard full across the face.

“I asked you a question, slut!” He scowls, gripping the teen’s hair in his hand.

“Y-y-yes sir.” Stiles stutters, shocked more from the act itself than from the sting that follows it.

Another slap, the other cheek this time, and this one just fucking _hurts_.

“I’m not your ‘sir’, bitch!” Isaac snarls.

“Yes, Beta.” Stiles says, meeting the standing werewolf’s cruel eyes.

“Go easy on him” Derek barks from behind them, Stiles doesn’t turn to see, but notes and smiles at the way Isaac trembles slightly at his alpha’s voice.  “You can be as rough as you want when he’s been turned. IF he gets turned.”

“If” The word is a painful blow, much worse than Isaac’s slaps, he still isn’t guaranteed what he wants, after all of this. Shame burns hot on Stiles’ cheeks, he’s naked, on his knees, turned into a whore for two werewolves who clearly detest him, and for what? The hope of being one of them.

Rough hands around his wrist snap Stiles out of his thoughts. Derek, with his unmistakable, sure strength, is tying Stiles’s hands with coarse, thick rope. He can’t what knots the alpha is making, but when he tries to move a second later he finds his hands immobile, securely tied behind his back.  

Isaac kneels down, his still hard cock poking against Stiles’ chest. He grabs his chin and brings the bound teens’ face close to his own, “A leash for a _bitch_.” he whispers and then thrusts his head back, causing the human to stumble awkwardly on the floor. He lays like that for a moment, naked, collard and bound, on the cold concrete of the floor.

Moments later Derek grabs him, one hand under his collar and one around his waist, and carries him across the room. The alpha is naked now, shirt and jeans thrown to some corner of the room, his muscles almost burning against Stiles skin with the heat the werewolf radiates. His chest feels like concrete against the naked teen and Stiles swears that no living person could look this good and be this well-muscled, werewolf or not. Derek’s eyes are focused and impassive but Stiles keeps his head bowed.

Derek lays him on a rug at the far end of the room.

“On your knees.” He commands, Stiles complies as best he can, the rope digging into his skin and making his arms useless. Once he’s kneeling upright, tied hands almost touching his ass and his cock hanging limp and untouched. Derek shoves his face down into the carpet while Isaac forces the bound teen’s ass into the air. Once positioned, Isaac smacks Stiles’ ass roughly, making the teen whimper slightly.

“Would ya mind easing up a bit? Some of us can’t heal any injury in two point five seconds, some of us bruise and- Aaahhh!”

Stiles screams, cut off mid-sentence by a firm, wet finger being shoved into his virgin ass. Isaac folds his arms across his chest and smiles deviously, watching Derek loosen up the soon to be Omega as the teen whines and squirms against his bonds. The pain is nothing like Stiles ever felt or expected, it burns, aches and cuts all at once.

He knew his first time with a guy would hurt like hell but not like this. He can’t be sure but he suspects it feels even worse than it really is because of the humiliation he’s enduring, and the totally unaroused state of his cock.

“P-p-please! Go slower!” Stiles yelps, biting back a scream.

“This is me going slow, you’re lucky I’m preparing you at all.” Derek says darkly, giving the teen’s round, perfect ass another vicious slap. “Maybe you don’t want to turn as much as you thought you did?”

Stiles freezes, fights back tears and swallows.

“No, no I want it. Do whatever you want to me…” Derek growls, menacingly behind him, still working his finger into the teen’s sore ass.

“Alpha! Do whatever you want to me alpha, please!” Stiles shouts.

Derek adds a second finger and it’s all the tied up boy can do not to scream himself hoarse. He doesn’t need to worry about screaming out in pain for much longer however. Isaac struts over to Stiles, shoving his cock in the teen’s face.

“Something to distract you, omega bitch.” The curly haired beta says, roughly forcing his length into Stiles open mouth.

Stiles does his best to look defiant but sucks the smirking teen’s dick anyway, the pain in his ass slightly lessening as he works his tongue around Isaac’s cock. He tries his best not to gag when the beta thrusts deeper and deeper into his throat, the ridged muscles of his abs tightening as he snaps his hips forward. He works on breathing through his nose and fighting through the burning in his hole and the ache in his throat. Whatever he’s doing seems to be working, Isaac gives up piercing him with condescending looks and cruel smirks, instead throwing his head back and grunting in pleasure, one hand grasping Stiles’s hair for support and control.

“Derek, can I…?” Isaac asks, breathlessly, now thrusting in and out of Stiles mouth at a relentless pace, fucking his throat.

Before Stiles can wonder what he means Isaac is growling and holding Stiles head onto his cock, and then he knows. A surge of hot, thick liquid pours into Stiles’ mouth as the beta comes. Stiles tries to pull away, choking, gagging on Isaac’s load, but the werewolf holds him in place with supernatural strength.

“Swallow, all of it.” Derek growls behind him, speeding up the pace of his fingers.

Stiles chokes down what he can, the salty foreign taste clogging his aching throat. Finally Isaac releases his head and the teen gasps for air, a few ropes of come dribbling off his lips and onto his chin and throat. Isaac gins down at him.

“Bet you loved that, omega slut.” The naked teen wipes his cock off on Stiles’s face, he’s too dazed to protest at this point. Isaac rubs the still leaking head of his dick all over the pale teen’s red face, covering him in the hot sticky mess. Then the beta crouches down, cupping Stiles’s face in his hands.

“You’ll do better next time.” He says softly, and then spits on the tied boy, quickly, almost dismissively, saliva landing on Stiles cheek. All the bound teen can do is kneel there and take it, reminding himself why he’s going through this.

As if to remind Stiles of his presence Derek pulls apart the cheeks of his ass and spits.

“You would have gotten more prep, but I told you to swallow _all_ of it, you didn’t.”

 Without further warning Derek shoves himself into Stiles, mostly dry and without any more preparation. Stiles can’t stop the scream that comes from his mouth, he feels like Derek is splitting him in half, the pain is searing and intense, burning inside him. Derek doesn’t seem to notice or care; he buries his cock in Stiles ass oblivious to the human’s distress. The alpha shoves his way in until his balls are resting against the teen’s cheeks, he wraps both hands around Stiles’s shoulders.

“Do you want this? Do you want to join my pack?” Derek growls, his voice altered, deeper, more guttural. Stiles can feel the claws digging into his shoulders.

“Y-y-y-yes, yes alpha.” He manages to whimper.

“Louder! Beg me for it.” Derek says, one clawed hand sliding down to grasp Stiles limp cock. The teen gasps at the contact, and at how readily he hardens in Derek’s impossibly warm hand.

“Please alpha, let me prove myself. Fuck me please! Use me, I want to be pack!” Stiles says, louder, more clearly, fighting through the pain and hoping he can please this monster.

All at once Derek beings thrusting into the boy, if Stiles was in pain before then this is agony. All the more painful as Derek keeps working his own cock, hand moving in time with his hip thrusts making Stiles feel a twinge of guilty pleasure as the alpha tears into his ass.

He lets out a moan, hating himself for it.

“You’re a loud little whore aren’t you?” Isaac asks, kneeling again and grabbing Stiles’s hair as Derek fucks him relentlessly “Show your appreciation, your alpha is stooping so low as to touch you. He should just fuck your ass and leave you.”

Despite Isaac’s bitter words Stiles moves his ass back on Derek’s thrusting cock, arching into it making the alpha grunt in ecstasy.

“Good pup, good.” Derek says.

The alpha’s hand moving from his shoulder to the collar he’s wearing. He pulls on it possessively; cutting off some of Stiles’ air and making him throw his head back. Stiles thinks absentmindedly that he would be ashamed to see himself right now, ass in the air, back arched as Derek fucks him and Isaac taunts him, the beta’s come drying on his face.

Derek makes strangled grunting sounds from behind him, quickening his pace and tightening his grip on the collar. Air almost cut off Stiles feels faint, about to drop when suddenly Derek growls behind him, a loud, inhuman, savage sound that reverberates through Stiles’s whole body. Stiles can feel a sudden fullness as the alpha releases inside him, still thrusting and still working his own, achingly close cock. Derek moves his hips a few more times and lessens his grip on Stiles’s collar, coming down off the high of his orgasm. With a sudden movement, unexpectedly painful, Derek pulls out, leaving Stiles empty and shame faced.

Any feelings of humiliation he has are cut short by the building rush in his cock, Derek doesn’t let up and the bound teen is so close it hurts.

“What do you want, pup?” Derek asks, now facing him, half hard cock dangling between his legs, chiseled muscles shiny with sweat.

“Turn me alpha, please, I’ll do anything.” Stiles says, his face covered in Isaac’s come and spit, his ass aching from Derek’s cock, his dick near exploding from Derek’s ministrations.

“And?” Derek arches and eyebrow.

“Please let me come, please alpha, I’ll be your pack’s omega, you can do whatever you want to me, please let me come.” Stiles begs, desperate, on the verge of tears.

“Good pup.” Derek growls, it’s the last thing Stiles hears before he shoots all over the basement floor, and before Derek’s teeth sink into his shoulder.

The screams could be heard from miles away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Pup

Bad Pup

 

Stiles rushed into his room and yanked the door closed; mustering enough self-control to plan ahead he managed to turn the lock before he started frantically, haphazardly stripping off his clothes. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it behind him, next he unbuckled his jeans, sliding them to the floor and loving, way, way too much, the feeling of denim ghosting  across the smooth skin of his thighs and legs. He stood there like that for a moment, in nothing but orange boxer briefs looking at his reflection in the full body mirror that hung on his closet door. He turned to the side and then all the way around, admiring how frim and tight his ass looked and noting with an odd mixture of annoyance and pride the aching hard on tenting his underwear, the third one that day.

As if being a sex starved teenager didn’t make you frustrated or horny enough. Apparently increased sex drive and libido were just one of the many side effects of the bite currently fucking up Stiles’s life. This by itself wouldn’t be such a huge problem, he’d just do what he usually did and rub one out in the shower, in bed, in between classes, etc. Except for Derek –I’m-going-to-fuck-you-into-the-goddamn-earth- Hale. He’d forbidden his new pack member to get off, either alone or with anyone, until he said otherwise. Some angsty, brooding bullshit about needing to learn control and letting the pack acclimate to having an Omega, half of which was probably crap made up to make Stiles’s life hell.

Turns out one of the downsides to being in Derek Hales pack was a distinct, maddening inability to disobey him. The old all natural all human Stiles would have told him to fuck off (from a safe distance) and maybe sent a couple post jerk off pics just to drive the point home. But when Derek laid down the law on his insane rule about not getting off Stiles had felt the intense, physical need to obey. He’d even bowed his head in spite of himself, like some goddamn slave.

Which, Stiles sighed to himself, is basically what Omegas are. Not quite slaves but definitely not loaded with freedom and the capacity or even desire to be defiant. This is what he’d asked for, more or less.

Stiles suspected there was some kind of biological imperative in an Alpha wolf’s command, because even now, achingly hard and aroused, the thought of touching himself and disobeying Derek seemed…wrong and unnatural.

Stiles adjusted the waistband of his underwear around his cock, a single long fingered hand brushing against the acutely sensitive skin. His knees buckled and he almost fell to the floor, that’s all it took. In a heartbeat he’s laying naked on his bed, stroking himself furiously, fighting to ignore the continued and mounting sense of guilt at disobeying his Alpha. The massive waves of pleasure every time his hand moves is a huge help fighting away those thoughts.

Though it’s only been a day since he came, since Derek made him come before the bite, it feels like it’s been months. Stiles instantly felt as if he’s going to shoot all over himself, even as a clueless inexperienced teenager he never felt himself reach the edge so quickly or feel such intense pleasure. He grunts and moans and can’t help it, despite knowing his dad can probably hear him.

Suddenly, without consciously thinking about it, he slid his left hand down between his legs and thrust a finger into himself, moaning at the sudden sensation, moving into it, bucking his hips as he fucks himself on his own finger. He adds a second digit, throws back his head and pictures the other night, pictures Derek’s sculpted naked body, imagines the Alpha owning him, making sounds and pleas spill from his lips with every touch. His fingers are nothing compared to Derek’s cock, even with his newly acquired werewolf healing Stiles still aches in some places, but it’s all he has at the moment and he wants it so bad it scares him. He imagines a dark, angry voice in his ear and a powerful, built body pounding into him from behind,

“You like this, you little Omega slut?” He can almost feel Derek’s hot breath on his ear, “Like me owning you and using you like the bitch you, are any way I want?”

“Yes Alpha,” Stiles almost says out loud, thrusting harder and faster into himself, knowing he won’t last another few seconds. Derek standing over him, towering, dominant, and ripped like a god flashes into his mind as he finally comes, shooting an intense, seemingly endless rope of fluid all the way to his face. He feels it hot and wet on his cheek, leaving splatters and stains all down his narrow torso and dotting the faint ridges of his abs.

Stiles feels physically weakened, laying there naked and covered in his own come, unable to move, paralyzed with relief and an odd sapping satisfaction.

Until he hears the howl.

He’s not sure if other people, non werewolves that is, can hear it but to him it’s loud as thunder. A clear, ringing howl, it’s message desperately urgent and completely clear. “Come now!”

As if electrified, Stiles jumps out of bed, the need to answer the call as immediate and necessary as breathing. He’s out his window, in the backyard, and running through the dewy grass into the woods before he realizes he’s still naked and dirty. He doesn’t stop or turn around, the call was impossibly urgent and he’s so near its source, he can feel it.

He smells Derek before he sees him, his own distinct werewolf scent, strong, utterly overpowering, the scent of an Alpha, mixed with his other, more human traces, leather from his jacket, faint whisper of ash from his family’s ruined mansion, and oil and gas from the Camaro. He’s close now, rushing through the woods, headless of scratches and cuts that are already healing, unconcerned about his state of undress. The need to answer his Alpha makes those and all other considerations seem meaningless. The Omega stumbles into a clearing, winded but ready for whatever threat or danger Derek has called him to face.

He turns to see only the Alpha, alone, apparently unhurt, wearing an ungodly tight v neck and a scowl that would have made human Stiles run home to his father. Instead it makes werewolf Stiles cower.

“Took you long enough. Was I interrupting something?” Derek asks, through gritted teeth.

“I-I- You- The howl. I thought you were in danger!?”Stiles says, trying to sound serious and wounded and hoping against hope that Derek won’t notice the drying mess all over him.

“So you could decipher the howl, good, means you’re not totally hopeless. It took Scott three months to understand the difference between an immediate  distress and call and call to a pack meeting.” Derek seems genuine in his compliment but his eyes don’t lose their steely quality and his facial expression still screams possible homicide.

“I uh yeah, knew…or I uh felt it was urgent, like really, really, life or death urgent. So what’s going on?” Stiles asks, bewildered.

Derek raise an eyebrow higher than should be humanly or werewolfly possible.

“Alpha, please tell me what’s going on Alpha.” Stiles corrected, trying to edge to the end of the clearing, still praying Derek won’t notice or comment on the come staining his body.

“It was urgent. I called you here because since I bit you the other night and turned you as an Omega, bringing you in to my pack, your body has been changing.”

“Bit of an understatement there Dr.Phil , I’ve been like a horny fourteen year old on an overdose of Viagra for the entire day. Do you know how uncomfortable it is to have a raging hard on while your dad talks about his triple homicide case over stuffed meatloaf?” Stiles says, releasing a whole days’ worth of built up tension.

“No.” Derek deadpans, “As I was saying, your body is changing from the bite but it won’t be the same for you as it was for Scott, the difference between a Beta and Omega wolf is bigger than you might think, it’s going to be harder for you.”

“Harder? Harder how? Do you even remember Scott after the bite? Cause I do and it was like watching a super powered, hormonally driven St. Bernard go through a second, much hairier puberty.”

“Your changes won’t be quite so…violent. You’ll feel heightened sensations like you already mentioned, arousal, desire, lust will all be much more powerful and frequent.”

“Great so Scott gets crazy parkour powers and I get what?...super horny? Oddly timed erections? How is that fair? Or even ‘special’? If that’s all your ‘bite’ does to me I could just as easily have taken a pill.” Stiles said, flailing his arms and gesturing for emphasis, trying to ignore how absurd he probably looked.

“You’re still a wolf.” Derek barked, teeth showing. “Same senses, same healing ability, and almost the same power. You just have some additional…alterations to deal with.”

“Yeah so the pack can have a bottom rung right? Someone to take the lowest spot on the totem pole so you Alphas and Betas can feel like hot shit?” Stiles snarked.

“Partially.” Derek admits, unperturbed by the exasperated sigh that escapes the Omega’s lips.

“But it’s more than that, Omega’s have an important role in the pack too, just as crucial as a Beta or even an Alpha. They bond a pack together; make it a solid unit rather than a loose group of people with a shared bite. Did you ever wonder why my previous pack, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, seemed so disjointed, so factious? We didn’t have an Omega.”

“Bond together how? How can I do that?” Stiles questions, pretty certain he knows the answer.

“Sex, primarily.” Derek says, as if it’s the most common, logical thing since gravity.

“What?! I let you do what you did to me, what you BOTH did to me, so I could get the damn bite. So I wouldn’t be powerless.” Stiles all but screams. “And now you’re telling me that being the pack bitch is a part of my job description?”

Derek steped forward, causing Stiles to retreat a little in fear. It’s uncanny, after all this time Derek can still strike mortal fear into his very core.

“Yes. In a manner of speaking, it is. And your body is changing to accommodate your new…” Derek glances up and down Stiles naked body “…position. But you already knew this so why the feigned surprise?”

“I-I-I-had read _some_ things to that effect about Omegas but I didn’t honestly think that you would-”Stiles is cut off by Derek, closing the distance between them and placing a hand over his mouth.

“Yes, you did. I know when you’re lying remember? And even if I didn’t, I’d have to be blind not to see the way you look at me, the way you whimpered, and moaned, and begged like a bitch in heat the last time. You enjoyed it didn’t you? You can’t stop thinking about it.”

Something in Derek’s voice, the angry, deep, resonant quality to it, and something in him calling Stiles a moaning bitch make the teen instantly, painfully hard.

“I bet you thought about it when you disobeyed me.” Derek growls, free hand grabbing the teen’s cock.

“Ahhh I uh- I’m sorry Alpha, it just got so hard to resist.” Stiles is shaking, instantly apologetic and afraid of the consequences of his actions.

“Sorry? Oh you will be.” Derek tightens his grip on the Omega’s dick to a painful grasp.

“Tonight was going to be pleasant for you; your rite of passage as an Omega being taken for the first time by his Alpha. But now, in light of your _obvious_ disobedience, it’s going to be much, much, less pleasurable. For you anyway.”

“I’m so sorry Alpha, please, I’ll do anything, anything, just-” Stiles is cut off, thrown to the ground and straddled by Derek, all at a dizzying fast pace.

“Oh trust me, you will, you’ll do everything.” Derek puts a rough, strong forearm on the Omega’s throat, nearly choking him instantly, with his free hand he undoes his belt and slides out of his jeans. Repositioning himself across the teen’s chest the Alpha is oblivious to his gasps for air.

Derek leaves Stiles no room to move, strong, black haired  legs on either side of him and the Alpha’s already thickening cock laying on his neck and face. Quickly, Derek strips off his shirt as well exposing his marble cut physique. Glaring down at Stiles he looks angry, furious even, and aroused in a savage, primal way.

“Beg me for it, you disobedient little Omega bitch!”

And before Stiles can consciously think about it the pleas are flowing from his mouth, wanton begging and debasement any ten dollar hooker would be ashamed of.

“Please Alpha, please give me your cock! I know I don’t deserve it but I can be better, I promise, I swear it, just let me have your dick, pleeaaassse Alpha, I’ll do whatever you want, you can do whatever you want to me.”

Stiles is shocked by his own submission and neediness, he’s more surprised still that it’s true. He feels the physical urge to perform anything and everything his Alpha asks of him, to please in any way he can.

Relenting, Derek shoves himself into the Omega’s mouth, his cock choking the boy who evidently loves it, if his moans and blissed out expression are any indication.

“Just as I thought, not a hopeless Omega, not really; your old human personality is clashing with your new Omega status, you’re fighting yourself, being both rebellious and obedient, defiant and yet still such a submissive, needy whore.” 

“Mmmppff mmhmm.” Stiles tries his level best to say “yes Alpha” with his mouth bobbing up and down on Derek’s dick, tongue sliding over and around the Alpha’s length in ways Stiles didn’t know it could move. The only result was muffled reverberations in his throat, causing it to vibrate around his Alpha’s hard on.

It was easier than last time, no less painful or nearly suffocating, Stiles mouth hadn’t gotten any larger after turning and Derek definitely hadn’t gotten any smaller, but he seemed to…enjoy it. To love the aching in his throat, the way his Alpha’s massive length cut off his air supply, he was content and felt right while before he’d felt panic and some disgust.

“Enjoying yourself cock slut?” Derek grasped a fistful of Stiles’s hair, pulling so hard it stung, and began to move his head on and off his dick as if Stiles’ bobbing hadn’t been fast enough.

“Mmpff mmpphhff.” Stiles said, trying to say with his eyes and mouth how grateful he felt. There was a small, small foreboding in the very back of his mind saying this was wrong but he could scarcely focus on it for all the pleasurable fullness and arousal going on in his body.

“Of course you are. Hands and knees, arch your back.” Derek says, pulling out of Stiles mouth abruptly, leaving saliva and precum dripping on the teen’s face.

Stiles scrambled to flip over and on his knees to obey his alpha, moving faster than he could have thought possible. In what seemed like an instant the pale teen is on his hands and knees as obedient and submissive as any dog, back arched up into the air.

“Other way bitch.” Derek growls, forcing Stiles’s back down with his foot.

“Yes Alpha, sorry Alpha.” Stiles says, back now dipped, ass in the air.

He waited for that for what seemed like ages, ass perky and upright expectant, practically begging for his Alpha to mount. Stile’s cock was still throbbing between his legs as he imagined his Alpha in him, filling him, using him. His dick gave an involuntary twitch and he wished Derek would hurry up. But he knew better than to ask or, god forbid, demand.

In an instant Derek is breathing in his ear, one strong clawed hand roughly seizing the nape of his neck. His breath is burning next to the Omega’s ear.

“What do you want Omega?” Derek asked softly, there’s a note of menace in his tone.

“Please, fuck me Alpha, I’ll be better than last time I swear, please just nmmppff need your cock in me, please Alpha.” Stiles practically mewled, every word a plea, his tone desperate. As if to tempt his alpha Stiles arched his smooth, round ass further into the air and back down again, begging for Derek’s cock by going through the motions of getting fucked.

“Stop that!” Derek shouted, giving Stiles’s butt a savage smack, claws extended. Stiles knows the five small pricks on his ass will heal in time, just more time than usual given Derek’s Alpha status.

“Yes Alpha, sorry Alpha.” Stiles says, wincing.

“What. Do. You. Want?” Derek asked, punctuating each word with a pause and another brutal, open handed blow to Stiles’s now red and stinging ass.

The Omega yelped each time, by the last stroke were tears falling onto the grass beneath his face. Perversely, his cock was still completely, painfully hard.

Fighting through the tears and chocking back a sob, Stiles answered.

“Please Alpha, fuck me, use my ass. I know I’m not worth it but I can do better, I swear. Just please fuck me.”

“After you disobeyed a direct order? The first one I gave you as your Alpha?” Derek howled, his anger at being disobeyed finally given full vent. He ran a clawed hand down the Omega’s back, leaving bright red scratch marks down his narrow shoulders all the way to his hips. Stiles cried out but remained still.

“I will fuck you, Omega bitch. But only because it’s my duty as an Alpha and you need it to complete your change to an Omega wolf.” Derek said, positioning his cock near Stiles’s entrance. The Omega almost sighed with relief, his need finally being fulfilled.

“But this will NOT be easy for you, and you are NOT getting off.”

“Wha-what do you-”Stiles began to question, uncertainty and fear mounting.

Derek cut off his words and thoughts, shoving himself into the Omega’s ass dry, his full length forcing its way in with no preparation.

“Ahhhhhh! Derek I- Alpha! Please!” Stiles screams, unconcerned who hears him, unsure what he’s even saying please for, please stop? Please be gentle?

Whatever the crying teen is begging for it doesn’t happen. Derek gives himself only a moment to adjust to the tight heat of his Omega before he thrusts in and out of the teen’s hole. The Alpha almost completely removes his cock and forces it all the way back in with every motion of his hips, either oblivious to or enjoying the pleas and screams from the Omega.

“ _This_ is what happens when you don’t obey, when you forget your place you Omega slut!” Derek growls, claws digging into the teen’s shoulder blades, leaving marks that will heal all too slowly.

Stiles didn’t feel them, that pain doesn’t even register compared to the savage burn of Derek’s fucking. It’s all the teen can do to keep upright, to not let the force of the wolf’s thrusting plow him into the forest floor. Knowing he’ll heal does nothing to mitigate the excruciating agony in this moment. Stiles noticed, as if it’s an irrelevant detail, that there are tears flowing freely from his eyes now and soaking the ground beneath him.

Suddenly, Derek grabbed the teen’s still hard cock in his hand. The Alpha’s palm is slicked with spit and it takes Derek only a few strokes before Stiles is ready to burst, despite or perhaps because of the pain. Stiles mouths a thousand silent “thank yous” to his Alpha for changing his mind and at least letting him come too. As he neared climax his breathing quickened and he’s about to moan Derek’s name, the new ferocity of his orgasms still surprising him, he could feel himself teetering on the very edge when—

Derek stopped.  

The Alpha’s hand flew off the teen’s dick as if recoiling from something white hot, he continued fucking, perhaps even harder than before. Stiles, stunned and almost delirious with need, slumps to the ground below, ass still sticking up in the air as Derek pounds him; the Alpha simply repositions himself, grabbing Stiles’s hips for control as he continues to fuck mercilessly into the boy. Stiles face rubs into the grass and leaves of the forest floor with each thrust of Derek’s hips, he doesn’t seem to notice or care. The Omega’s cock, oozing precum, hangs in the air between his body and the ground, untouched, Stiles dares not reach for it himself, knowing what will happen.

“What did I tell you? You stupid slut. This is your punishment, you deserve this, remember that.” Derek said, thrusting his whole length, up to his balls in the teen’s now loosened ass.

“Yes Alpha.” Stiles says, almost automatically, leaves and blades of grass sticking to his tear stained face.

Moments later Derek reached for his Omega’s dick again, bringing him to the edge in several deft strokes. Stiles whined, bucking his hips into Derek’s cock and trying to get himself off in his Alpha’s hand. But as before, the second he can feel himself slipping over the edge, Derek abandons his cock and leaves him crying impotently, begging for release.

Stiles can’t be sure but he thinks Derek is somehow keeping himself from finishing, drawing this agonizing punishment out longer and longer, reveling in each new time he brings his Omega to the edge and then leaves him unfulfilled. Stiles cried, literally cried with fresh tears streaking his face, to be allowed to come, each time he’s met only with silence or perhaps an especially brutal several moments of his Alpha’s massive cock pounding into his ass.

Finally, after what seemed like all night, Stiles can tell Derek is close. He seemed more aroused, more legitimately enjoying himself as opposed to just punishing his Omega, his breathing changes and his heart rate climbs even higher. Stiles bucked his hips in time with his Alpha’s thrusts, trying to push him over the edge, hoping against hope that he’ll let his Omega finish too, or at least stop edging him.

“Nmppff you dirty fucking whore.” Derek grunted, through grit teeth, speeding up his hips. “Say it, say what you are, why you’re being punished.”

Stiles took a moment to collect himself, the Alpha’s assault on his ass and cock leaving him a dazed, weepy mess on the forest floor. He put everything he had into this, trying to move his ass in the most pleasurable ways he can think of, and sure, dirty talk like the dirtiest fucking whore you’ve ever seen if that will end this and maybe get him off.

“I’m a worthless, filthy slut. I’m not worthy except for you to use as your fuck toy, Alpha.” Stiles chokes out.

He cries out as Derek shoves his whole body to the ground, forcing him down as he fucks the prone Omega.

“Go on.” Derek says, words fewer and breathing faster now that he’s close.

“Please Alpha, remind me what a dirty Omega bitch I am, put me in my place. I’ll be your good pup, I’ll try so hard Alpha I promise. Just please keep fucking me-nmffph- I want it, I need it Alpha, please!”

This sets Derek over the edge, “Gahhhhhh!” The Alpha screamed as he  surgeed forward a final time, ramming into Stiles’s tender and aching ass, body tensing as his shoots load after load into the Omega. With a muffled cry Stiles feels himself being filled with his Alpha’s come, a strange sense of fulfillment mingled with the pain and persistent agony of being on the edge. With supernatural speed Derek pulls out of the teen, before Stiles can even whimper he flips the pale boy over onto his back, knocking the wind out of him as his still wounded back hits the forest floor. In an instant, Derek’s on top of him, pressing his swollen, throbbing cock into the teen’s face.

“Oh my fucking god!” Stiles tries to scream, the actual sound is closer to “Mf mm pfff gghh!”.

Derek is still coming, rope after rope of hot, sticky liquid surging onto Stiles’s face and torso. The Omega had been so sure Derek was spent in his ass, he was so wrong. Whether from some weird werewolf biology he was unaware of, Derek’s alpha status, or spite, Stiles couldn’t tell, but the sculpted, wrathful Greek god on top of him, managed to coat him thoroughly before he finally ended and stopped stroking his dick. Derek glared at him, as if his insubordinate actions had just occurred moments ago; with burning eyes and a furrowed brow Derek wiped the last of his come from on Stiles’s cheek and mouth. The Omega’s cock lay hard and ignored on his come drenched chest.

Derek jumped to his feet, pulling on his clothes, back turned to Stiles.

“Run home Stiles, immediately, not five minutes from now, not after you’ve cleaned off, now.” Derek said, voice still resonant and intimidating even with his broad, well-muscled back facing the ruined Omega. Stiles wasn’t sure he could move let alone run, werewolf healing be damned.

“And DO NOT get off again. If you do I will know, even if you manage to wash it off this time. If you disobey me again your punishment will be much more…permanent.”

Derek pulled on his shirt, taking away the last of Stiles’s view of his naked body, a view he and his aching cock were really enjoying. He actually whimpered as he got to his feet, and not solely from the pain in his back and ass.

“Yes Alpha.” Stiles turned to leave the clearing, trying to fulfill his Alpha’s command as quickly as he could in his weakened state.

“One more thing.” Derek said, turning to look at him, an irritated, annoyed expression still on his face.

“What I just did wasn’t only punishment for you defying me. Every Omega has to be claimed by their Alpha and by the rest of the pack to be fully turned, to fully be part of the pack.” Derek said, speaking slowly, whether from thinking Stiles’s was stupid or from controlling his own anger, the teen couldn’t say.

“Th-Th-The whole pack?” Stiles stammered, the phrase sticking in his throat.

“Yes, the Alpha goes first and the order after that is determined by the chain of command or strength of the remaining pack wolves. So the next person to take you will have to be-”

“Scott.” Stiles answered, gulping.

“Yes, Scott. I’m going to _try_ to explain the situation to him,” Derek sighed, like someone saying they’re going to _try_ to roll a boulder up a mountain, or _try_ to swim an ocean. “But chances are he won’t comprehend it or be outright against it.”

Stiles shifted on his feet, the thought of his best friend suddenly making his naked, filthy state somewhat more embarrassing. “And if he’s against it, what then? Do I not fully turn? Am I not part of the pack?”

“No!” Derek growled, “If that happens then you convince him, coerce him, MAKE him have you anyway you know how.”

“Is that even possible, I mean I don’t know if you’ve noticed but your second in command is hopelessly smitten and only has eyes for one person, and literally only one person. You might have heard of her, sweet, deadly, beautiful huntress, goes by Allison? Last name Argent? I mean, Scott’s probably not even into guys, like at all, period.” Stiles explained.

“It’s not about that, you’re an Omega and Scott’s a Beta, his wolf will want you even if the rest of him doesn’t, it’s in his blood now, it’s his right and instinct as a werewolf.”

Stiles still felt this plan was insane and a long shot at best, but didn’t disagree anymore.

“Yes Alpha, I’ll do it.”

Derek strode over to Stiles in two paces and grabbed the teen’s throat in his hand, lifting him off his feet, his naked body suspended in the air.

“You don’t get off until it’s with him, understood?” Derek bored holes into Stile’s skull with his eyes.

“Y-y-y-yes Alpha, I swear, I won’t disobey again.” Stiles choked, his tone sincere and not a little frightened.

“Good pup.” Derek said, setting him down and releasing his grip, “Run home. Now”

Stiles bolted out of the clearing, mad with sexual frustration, still aching from Derek’s assault, and absolutely dreading somehow convincing his best friend since third grade to wolf out and fuck him.


	3. Chapter 3: Scott's Pup

 

 Scott's Pup 

 

 

“Scott please if you’d just- it’s not really as extreme as you’re making it out to be man!” Stiles exclaimed, breathless from about half an hour of attempting to reason with his best friend.

Stiles had spent all of first and most of second period trying to talk Scott into helping him out with his… _unique_ predicament. Their conversation had moved out to the hallway with the ringing of the bell, the crowded, noisy corridor made the perfect scene to continue their hushed dialogue. None of the passing teens paid the two any attention.

“Just how exactly is us having sex not ‘extreme’?! You’re a guy! You’re my best friend, practically my brother! You-you’re, you’re Stiles!” Scott said, still slightly red in face.

He had been varying shades of crimson ever since Stiles brought up, in his own special, not so subtle way, the issue. Ever since Stiles had said the sentence ‘So to be a real boy-werewolf-Omega-thing, I’m going to need you to do me a huge favor and have sex with me’ Scott had been avoiding eye contact and vehemently shooting down all of the many, many persuasive arguments the Omega teen had for needing his best friend’s help with this problem. Somehow it didn’t help matters at all when Stiles mentioned that Derek had already topped him twice; in all the years he’d known Scott Stiles had never seen his eyes go quite so wide in shock.

“I mean didn’t Derek talk to you about this? I NEED this to fully turn, come on I’m as uncomfortable with this as you are. Maybe more so, it’s my ass on the line-pun intended.”

“Derek mentioned something about needing to help you turn but he _never_ mentioned me having to—having to do _that_ to you.” Scott said, blush deepening across his face as he considered even for a moment what Stiles was asking of him.

“Great—thanks sourwolf.” Stiles mumbled to himself, recalling his Alpha’s promise to talk it over with Scott “But he was right, I DO need your help. Please I’ll do anything, I know it’s weird and I know it’s awkward but if I’m not even a fully turned werewolf then what was all this for? Please Scott help me, I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t really important.”

Stiles fixed his best friend with his finely honed, much practiced and rehearsed  puppy dog eyes, he thought for a moment he’d even managed to get the bottom lip quiver down. If Scott’s face, concerned and accented by his sad, worried eyes was any indication, it was working.

“Stiles…” Scott pleaded in a tone that embodied indecision and conflicted feelings. “You know I’d do anything for you, even…even this maybe if it was the ONLY way. But I just don’t think I can, you’re like my brother plus I’ve only ever been attracted to girls…which you aren’t.”

“Gee, thanks for noticing. It’s amazing how intimately you know me, truly you understand me even better than I know myself. Look, all people are bisexual to _some_ degree right? And besides, Derek mentioned some cryptic werewolfy mumbo jumbo about ‘your wolf _wanting_ me’ or something.”

“Yeah well my ‘wolf’ _wanted_ to kill and maim people when I first turned so it’s not the best thing to give into is it? Plus I’ve  gotten really, really good at controlling my werewolf side.” Scott paused, his face fixed in a dopey, uncomprehending expression, nose twitching, he sniffed the air near Stiles’s neck.

“Uhh whatcha doing buddy?” Stiles asked, eyeing Scott warily, “I definitely showered this morning.”

“No it’s not—you, you smell _different_ somehow.” Scott continued sniffing around Stiles, moving up and down to scent the air near his face and shoulder, totally disregarding Stiles’s personal space.

“Um there is this new soap I’ve been using…”

“Yeah, must be that.” Scott said, turning away from Stiles and going to his locker. He didn’t look at all convinced despite his words, his face still fixed in a curious, bemused expression.

“So anyway weirdo. Are you saying that IF you could get umm… _into_ it you’d do this solid for me?” Stiles’s amber eyes were wide with hope and bright with an already forming scheme.

Scott sighed, a deep, profound, regret laden sigh. “Yes, but I’m not making any promises, like I said, I doubt I could even…do _it_ , if I wanted to.”

Stiles fist bumped the air, “Yes! I mean, ya know, still awkward and weird but it’s important for the whole turning process. I’ll come over tonight after your mom’s gone to work? No pressure or anything just normal, casually hanging out, bros, hanging out being bros, and if something happens then something happens.”

Scott’s eyes did a massive roll. “Yeah, sure. I’ll see you at ten.”

Scott walked away to his next class leaving Stiles alone to scheme.

“Yes, I am _so_ fucked.” Stiles said, smiling to himself.

-xXx-

Stiles flopped down on his bed, releasing an exhausted, worried sigh as he fell onto the mattress. His initial optimism had faded over the day and he wasn’t so sure he could pull the whole “Scott fucking him” thing off, and even if he could he was terrified it would ruin their almost lifelong friendship. What if Scott couldn’t look at him the same or talk in the way they used to after this…favor Stiles was asking, no, pleading for? The thought of losing Scott as a friend, big dopey puppy that he was, made the teen’s stomach churn with anxiety.

And this was even if Stiles could somehow make his all American, lacrosse star, and (as far as he knew) heterosexual-as-football-Sunday-in-Dallas, best friend have sex with him. The numerous schemes and machinations he’d cooked up seemed to grow more and more implausible the longer he thought about them. He’d even sought out advice, but oddly enough Danny hadn’t been overly helpful when he asked him in Chemistry, “How do you seduce straight guys?”.

“Worried, Stilinksi?” A silky, faintly patronizing voice from across his room made Stiles jump into the air only to come crashing down in an avalanche of books, papers and bed sheets a moment later.

Isaac sat in the chair beside the dresser, smirking in almost detached amusement as Stiles got up while attempting to regain a scrap of his lost dignity. The Beta was still dressed in school clothes, jeans, a black jacket that was trying far too hard to be edgy, and a deep blue scarf (Isaac, and only Isaac, _would_ be wearing the most useless piece of clothing ever conceived, and in mid-April no less). He must have raced Stiles home, won and sat calmly in his room until the Omega noticed, an embarrassingly long time Stiles realized.

“Isaac, what the hell are you doing here? Did I miss the weekly Hale Pack memo stating that turning into a werewolf forfeits your right to privacy and personal space?”

Isaac rolled his eyes in manner so condescending and haughty that Lydia would have been envious.

“Yes, you did. Anyway, that’s not why I’m here. Derek’s worried that you, being well… _you,_ are going to fuck up the whole bonding with Scott deal.”

“What? I have so got this, you have no idea, for all intents and purposes Scott has already ‘taken me’ or ‘had me’ or ‘pounded me relentlessly under the light of the full moon’ or whatever Derek said.” Stiles said, more than a little offended at having his seduction skills called into question, never mind the second thoughts he’d been having only moments ago.  

Isaac somehow managed to solider on, unaffected through Stiles look of severe indignation and wounded pride.

“I’m sure. All the same, Derek  told me to give you this, and some advice for convincing Scott to play his part.”

Isaac reached into his backpack, pulling out the collar Derek had bound the Omega with the night he was bitten. Isaac’s long slender fingers held the supple black leather like it was a living thing, gripping it lightly, running one of his hands over it softly.

“Not sure Scott’s into the whole BDSM scene but thanks for the offer, and hey, if he is I could use your scarf as a rope or leash or something!” Stiles said lighting up, impressed he got a chance to be snarky and make fun of Isaac’s neck wear in one comment.

“Funny.” Isaac deadpanned in a tone that said it wasn’t. “Wear it, Derek think’s it’ll help trigger Scott’s wolf instincts to take you and initiate you as an Omega.”

Isaac stepped forward, slowly. Stiles felt proud of himself, he didn’t back away and only flinched slightly. Despite the distinctly metrosexual taste the Beta had in clothing accessories he could still be damn intimidating. Isaac stared the teen down with his eyes, a bright and piercing blue even without the supernatural glow that accompanied the shift. Stiles gulped as Isaac ran his eyes up and down his still slender, pale body. Wordlessly and leaning in close to his face, the curly haired teen wrapped the leather collar around Stiles throat, staring into his eyes as he tightened the black band around Stiles’s smooth, mole dotted skin. Leaning in still further, so that their cheeks brushed against one another and Stiles could feel the unnatural warmth radiating from Isaac’s skin, the Beta whispered into his ear,

“Now this is what Derek says you need to do to get Scott to play his part, listen closely…”

-xXx-

Stiles’s knees and thighs were aching slightly, Scott should have been here by now, it was 10:15 after all.

The pale teen was sitting, head slightly bowed and knees bent underneath him on the carpet at the foot of Scott’s bed. He was completely naked, except for the collar Derek had sent him, clothes neatly folded and placed beside him in a stack. Despite half an hour or so of desperate mental exertion trying to prevent it, he was obviously and painfully hard, his cock jutting out oddly defiant and rebellious when contrasted with his submissive position on the floor. The lamp by Scott’s bed was the only light on, painting the room in a soft, low glow; Stiles had been kneeling like this for close to thirty minutes, following his alpha’s advice, or rather, his imperative.

Derek had left Isaac with very specific instructions designed to bring out the primal need and instincts of Scott’s wolf side to such a degree that he’d ignore the potentially awkward task of fucking his best friend since third grade. His alpha had instructed Stiles to, as strange as it sounded, rub himself all over everything in Scott’s room, the goal being to make the room redolent with the scent of himself, familiar, safe Stiles, and more importantly the new Omega trace in his scent. Derek maintained that this olfactory sabotage, coupled with Stiles presenting himself submissively, naked and collared, Scott’s instinct to assert his dominance and bond with Stiles physically would override all else.

Stiles hoped so, if this night went any way other than the way he and Derek wanted he could lose his best friend and brother.

The prostrate boy started, his newly heightened hearing picking up the sound of Scott pulling into the drive way, then leaving his car, then opening the front door. Stiles’s heart raced, a frenetic beat he could hear all too clearly, but he fought to keep himself composed and his breathing steady. Scott reached his bedroom door and paused, Stiles knew he could smell and hear him through the wood, the Beta opened the door slowly.

“Stiles?” Scott said, dropping his backpack to the floor, eyes fixed on the naked teen next to his bed, speechless and immobile. Stiles didn’t look up, unsure he would know what to do if he saw his friend’s eyes.

Scott quickly closed the door, leaving his bag outside but not noticing or caring, as if he was scared of being found out even though he knew the house would be all theirs for the rest of the night.

“Stiles? What the hell are you doing?!” Scott asked, voice raised in something close to panic. “You shouldn’t be here like this, where are your clothes?!”

 He slowly stepped forward as if his hyperactive friend were some dangerous wounded beast. He noticed Stile’s prominent hard on, the pink tip of his cock sticking out a decent seven inches away from his body. Stiles could hear the Beta’s heart rate increase to an even faster pitch, and smell the very beginnings of sweat beading on his forehead. Scott stopped a foot away from his friend, suddenly going rigid again and lifting his head slightly to slowly sniff the air.  He seemed enthralled by whatever it was he smelled, with obvious difficulty he brought his attention back to Stiles and his face took on a serious aspect very different from the intrigued, curious one it had only a moment ago.

“Stiles you’re my friend and I love you but you can’t be here like this, I- you’re a guy it’s not that you’re not attractive I’m just not in to you _that_ way and waiting in my room like, like _this_ ” Scott waved at his friend’s naked, seated form. “won’t change that.”

Stiles waited, unsure for a moment before taking the risk. “If that’s true then tell me to leave, tell me to get out and I will.”

It was a gamble, the Omega knew that even now Scott could very easily just tell him to get the hell out and he’d have to, leaving their friendship in an awkward, uncomfortable ruined state. But he had a feeling, it had been building ever since Scott acted so oddly in the hall that morning, the sense that something about Scott had fundamentally changed, shifted. It might be more accurate to say Stiles suspected that something in the way Scott thought about him had changed since the bite, it was a vague intuitive leap but one the teen was willing to make.

“Stiles—ugh I, I mean I can’t--” Scott grabbed his head in his hands, pacing slightly, conflict and indecision clearly plaguing him. “And what even is that? Like a dog collar?!” Scott said, eyes fixing on the black band around his friends neck.

“Yeah, it’s um, something Derek gave me.” Stiles answered, head still bowed, licking his lips. “I don’t hear you telling me to get out.” He stated simply, let Scott think about the implications himself.

Scott was back to sniffing the air again, like a bloodhound with a strong scent to follow he couldn’t seem to forget about it or lose interest. Stiles didn’t interrupt him as he paced around scenting the room, thinking it might be part of what Derek had been talking about he decided to wait silently seeing if it would work out in his favor.

“Stiles, you smell so…different.” Scott said in a way that made it clear he was only musing out loud, “It’s almost like a different person, or wait--- ”

He knelt down, tantalizingly close to Stiles’s naked, exposed body. Scott leaned in smelled Stiles’s neck and collarbone, causing the teen to turn deep crimson and burn with a sickening mixture of embarrassment and arousal.

“No, it’s your same scent, but,…more like another person’s smell added on top of yours.” Scott said, standing once again.

Stiles bit back the snarky comment he voiced in his mind, “ _Well yeah Scotty, another person like the werewolf I’ve been turned in to? Or am trying really hard to turn in to, pun very much intended_.”

Instead he demurely lifted his amber eyes to meet his friend, “Is that good?” He said, voice coming out softer and less sure than he’d intended.

Suddenly Scott had this hungry, longingly look in his eyes that Stiles had only seen when he was around Allison. It’s a look that says he wants desperately to fuck the breath out of your body but he also, just as urgently, wants to cook for you, and hold you and take care of you on cold winter nights.

“Yeah, it’s um—it’s definitely good.” Scott growled, looking away from Stiles briefly, to the ceiling, to the wall, anywhere else but at the naked teen at his feet, only to return his gaze moments later, as if he couldn’t keep his eyes off Stiles for long. Scott seemed completely torn, unable to make up his mind between two impossibly difficult choices.

Deciding to push his luck further and take another big risk Stiles quickly reached up to place his hand on the front of Scott’s jeans, right over his dick.

“Stiles what the fuck?!” Scott said, he sounded like someone acting upset. However, Stiles noted with satisfaction that he didn’t pull away.

Stiles felt a growing hardness under the denim of Scott’s pants, surging forward and rising under his warm fingers, for the second time that night his gamble had paid off. Something about the change in general or this situation in particular was causing Scott to get hard, a fact he seemed guilty and embarrassed about if his red face and look of chagrin were any indication. Stiles moved his hand, slowly at first and then faster, lightly gripping and tubbing his friend’s cock through his pants.

“Stiles—nmppfff, you shouldn’t be doing this…” Scott claimed, sounding increasingly less convinced and sure of himself.

“Say ‘stop’ and I will, that’s all you have to do.” The Omega said, looking up to Scott, still moving his slender fingers over his friend’s clothed erection.

Scott didn’t respond, instead he let his friend continue touching him through the fabric of his jeans, his cock fully hard now, head back and eyes closed. The occasional sound of pleasure or sigh of satisfaction would escape the Beta’s lips even though it was apparent he was trying to stifle them. Stiles continued his ministrations, carefully looking up at his friend to make sure he didn’t show any signs of distress or real anger. The Omega didn’t see any signs Scott being at all uncomfortable so he increased his pace, enjoying the affect he was producing. Scott unexpectedly opened his eyes, and in a swift, somewhat frightening moment he scooped the thin teen off the floor and into his arms, hurriedly placing him on his bed before Stiles even knew what had happened.

Suddenly, set out naked and on full display for Scott, the pale teen felt a pleasant and unexpected lack of awkwardness or anxiety. Instead he felt more than anything, a powerful and burning arousal. A glance or two at Scott’s eyes showed the Omega what sort of affect his naked body, submissive demeanor, collar, and new scent was having on his friend, and it felt damn good to be ogled and gazed at that way.

Scott’s kisses came as a surprise, urgent, rough and hot they marked Stiles’s ivory throat and neck, leaving deep purple and red bruises that began to heal moments later only to be replaced by fresh wounds from the Beta’s mouth. Stiles realized, once he stopped moaning from the exquisite pleasure of having his sensitive neck and collarbone sucked and bitten, that Scott was trying, in vain, to mark him, claiming Stiles as his own. The Omega, still squirming and grunting at the sensation found the idea humorous and more than a little endearing. 

Without thinking Stiles guided the Beta’s lips up and to his own, reflecting only afterward what a gamble it had been kissing his best friend on the lips like that. Scott took to the kiss eagerly, making wanton noises of his own and almost instantly thrusting his tongue into Stile’s mouth, the Beta’s hands running over the teen’s chest, down his tight and smooth stomach to grasp Stiles’s dick in his hand. Stiles bucked his hips immediately at the contact, fervently chasing the pleasure Scott’s movements gave him eyes rolling back in his head from the sheer ecstasy of feeling in his mouth and around his cock. Whether from Scott’s skill or from days of not coming the flushed and aroused Omega felt himself getting close.

Scott broke off the kiss and pulled away from Stiles, leaving him dazed and bewildered on the bed.

“What’s wrong?” He mumbled, a hand drifting down to stroke himself after Scott’s absence.

“Aren’t you supposed to be the one getting me off, Omega? And not the other way around?” There was a distinctly devilish glint in Scott’s eye that Stiles didn’t like at all.

“Uh the rules are sorta vague ya know? Derek wasn’t very specific as usual, he growled something about needing to bond with each of the pack to be a real Omega, or he’d rip my throat out with his teeth. Ya know the standard sourwolf speech.” Stiles babbled, hoping they could get back to his cock, or at least making out, or anything really, he felt cold and exposed after the sudden loss of Scott’s body heat, in desperate need of some kind of stimulation.

“Uh huh, nice try.” Scott says, looking annoyingly adorable as he shrugged off his shirt and unzipped his jeans, his tan and muscled body bringing new ideas and desires to the desperately aroused Omega. Stepping out of his pants and shoes Scott returned to the bed and grabbed Stiles head, softly but firmly pulling him into a kiss and then gently guiding his head down to the impressive tent in his black boxers.

Stiles nearly tore off Scott’s underwear, the need to get him off, to do anything and everything he wanted, sudden and overpowering. Eagerly he took Scott’s thick, throbbing cock in his mouth, trying his best to get it all at once and using any and all the tricks and ministrations he could think of. His hands wandered and grasped the Beta’s firm, muscular ass for support as he bobbed his head rapidly, working his friend’s shaft. He kept his eyes open, looking up in supplication at the statuesque body of his athletic best friend.

“Hmm, fuck Stiles! Ngghhh you feel so, _so_ good.” Scott praised, running his hand through the Omega’s hair in a repetitive motion that could be seen as petting or stroking. The attention caused the teen to moan appreciatively. Scott held the back of Stiles’s head with his other hand, keeping his best friend latched onto his cock.

Stiles throat started to ache just slightly from the prolonged pressure of the Beta’s cock but he didn’t let up or slow down at all. Scott was being about as dominant as Derek and Isaac had been, but the way he went about it was entirely different. There was authority in his actions and bearing but also a sort of tenderness that kept his friend’s wolf side in check. Stiles looked up into his friend’s eyes and saw the lust and need there, tinged with something more, something deeper something soft and protective. Stiles could practically feel it on his skin the emotion was so palpable, it warmed like sunlight or desire and all Stiles could think about, all he wanted to do was please Scott, this guy he’d known for years and loved like a brother.

“Want me to fuck you Stiles?” Scott asked, the awkwardness he felt earlier that day replaced with boldness and raw lust.

“Mmm Hmm.” Stiles hummed, instantly and eagerly, his mouth never leaving Scott’s now slick cock.

Scott stopped Stiles’s bobbing head, holding it in his hands and pushing the teen’s mouth off his dick with a loud, wet, pop. Stiles looked up at his friend, stunned and confused, mouth still hanging open, his lips red and shinning with moisture. Stiles back was arched, his ass rising pert and firm into the air, the deep line of his back running from his cheeks all the way up to his shoulders, the sable collar contrasting vividly with his soft, pale skin. Scott gazed with primal lust at the white, round curve of his friend’s ass, stuck up as if in invitation.

“Say it, I want you to ask for it.” Scott said, firmly but without any malice or derision in his voice.

Only after did Stiles reflect on how strange it was to be asking, or more accurately begging his best friend for sex, in the moment he didn’t have time for thought or misgivings, he needed Scott inside him.

“Please Scott, _please_ fuck me, I need it, need your cock in me, please I’ll do anything.”

Stiles’s tone was nothing short of pleading as he looked up at his best friend’s standing, naked form. Stiles noted the way Scott had changed and filled out since the bite, his muscles growing larger and more toned, his bronze chest growing firm and tight with abdominal muscle he’d lacked only a year or so before. Scott’s six pack ended in gorgeous, well defined “V” leading down to his cock, a thick, tan length still shinning and wet from being in Stiles’s mouth.

“Good, good Omega.” Scott said, lightly patting his friend’s disheveled chestnut hair. Despite the fact that Scott talked to him like a puppy who had just done an impressive trick, Stiles genuinely appreciated the praise. There was no mockery in the Beta’s voice and Stiles doubted Scott was smart or cruel enough to be condescending.

Scott wrapped the thin teen in his arms and hoisted him over the bed, manhandling him and repositioning him so Stiles’s head was resting on a pillow and his legs were held up, exposing his ass to the Beta’s hungry gaze. Before Stiles could grasp what was happening Scott thrust two fingers in his face.

“Suck.” He commanded simply, Stiles took the digit’s into his warm mouth and rolled and swirled his tongue around them, making them as wet as he could, moaning in his throat as he sucked. After a few moments Scott pulled his hand out and leaning forward, started to kiss Stiles, deeply and with a barely restrained fervor. As he slid his tongue over Stiles’s own he gently but firmly grasped a handful of his hair and moved the pale teens head up and to the right, exposing his smooth, lean throat. Scott attacked it with his mouth and made Stiles shudder with the rush of attention to this newly discovered erogenous zone on his body. As he bruised his friend’s neck with kisses Scott softly and very slowly inserted his still dripping fingers into the Omega’s tight, warm hole. The Beta watched as the boy underneath him closed his eyes and took a sharp intake of breath.

Stiles stifled a moan as he grew used to the intrusion, Scott was watching him closely, acutely searching for any signs of distress or actual pain. Not seeing any, the Beta pushed further, causing his friend to sigh, one of his slender fingered hands rubbing up and down the length of his cock as he allowed his body time to acclimate. Feeling the full, intoxicating burn of being penetrated by his best friend’s fingers the teen felt himself close to the edge once more only moments after stroking himself, prompting the Omega to stop, forestalling his release. Slowly and then quicker and quicker Scott pushed and pulled his fingers, fucking his friend as the prone teen jerked off. With a hint of mild possessiveness the Beta grasped the black leather of Stiles’s collar whether for support or as a physical sign of his dominance the Omega wasn’t sure. Stiles only knew he liked it and enjoyed the slight tightness around his throat.

“Nmmff, _fuck_ Scott.” Stiles breathed, the Beta had found a rhythm and it was ecstasy.

“Are you okay?” Scott suddenly looked worried and slowed his pace.

“Yes! God, yeah, yes, definitely okay. I uh…think I’m ready for more—all of it, I’m ready for all of it. _Please_ Scott.” Stiles whined.

Instantly, Scott withdrew his fingers and shifted forward on the bed until he was straddling the reclining teen’s chest, his cock, hot and throbbing, resting on Stiles’s face. Taking his meaning without needing to be told Stiles guided Scott’s dick into his warm mouth, slicking it with saliva and running his tongue over the slit of the Beta’s cock. The result was an immediate shudder and gasp from Scott who was cupping Stiles’s face appreciatively as the Omega sucked him off, getting his length wet enough to make the intrusion easier. After moving his hips back and forth a few times to ensure he was ready Scott pulled out of his friend’s mouth and positioned the head of his cock outside the teen’s hole.

“You’re sure?” Scott asked, managing to restrain the animalistic need to fuck his friend into the mattress that had been building and building since the moment he first caught Stiles’s new scent.

“Positive. And you don’t need to be that gentle, I’m tougher than I look you know.” Stiles smirked, reaching down to grasp Scott’s cock and guide it in.

Acting on his friend’s advice Scott slowly, but steadily, forced his length into Stiles’s ass, earning several whimpers and a gasp from his best friend. He paused there, his cock buried up to its base, giving the Omega a moment to adjust. After a brief pause, Scott started fucking at a steady, if quicker than expected pace. The faint pain Stiles felt was nothing compared to the waves of sharp satisfaction coursing through his body. The teen moaned and sighed and yelled Scott’s name as his rhythm sped, reaching a fevered, frenetic pitch that had Stiles feeling he’d come any second. The Beta snapped his hips back and forth with abandon and not quite human forcefulness, all the while holding the back of his friend’s head in a single, large hand, occasionally leaning down to plant a kiss on the red lips of that wide open mouth.

“You like this huh?” Scott gasped, breathing sped up to feverish pace and tightening his grip on the Omega’s collar.

“Uh, uh, nmmfff, yes! Yes, yes so, so much Scott.” The words spilled out of Stiles’s mouth like cries. He grasped the warm, well-muscled arm that held his head and kissed it, up and down, on the bicep and forearm, over and over as he tried to hold out against going over the edge.

“Tell me, I wanna hear how much you like it.” Scott said, there wasn’t any steel or menace to his voice but it was clear the words were a command, not a suggestion.

“Nmmff, you feel so good in me Scott, fuck! So good, I love it, ugghh—Fuck I’m gonna, Scott I can’t st—” Stiles didn’t finish his sentence, despite concentrating and trying to stop himself, to hold on a little longer, he came, covering his hand and chest in strings of come. It actually hurt a little, it having been days since he came last, days and days of pent up desire being released all at once couldn’t be totally pleasurable without a little aching.

Scott gasped, making unintelligible but appreciative sounding noises as the lean teen beneath him finished all over the pale skin of his chest.

“Fuck Stiles!” The Beta panted, his own orgasm clearly moments away. Stiles, still dazed and in a cloud of post sex numbness stared up at Scott, noting the pleasure and perspiration on his face. A moment later Scott thrust his cock in Stiles’s entrance as far as he could, his eyes closed and face contorted in ecstasy. Stiles could feel him come inside, surge after surge of the fluid rushing into him, Scott gasping in a frenzied delirium, his cock spasming a few times before going still. Scott stayed where he was, still buried in Stiles’s ass, as if drained and immobilized after the violence of his orgasm.

Gently, Scott pulled himself out and laid down next to Stiles, an arm flung around his best friend and the other laying off the bed. They laid like that for a while, each catching their breath and slowly coming down off their high of their release.

“You okay?” Scott mumbled, hand reaching up to mess with Stiles’s hair.

“I’m great, how are you ‘Mr. Scott-I-could-never-do- _THAT_ -to-you- McCall’?” Stiles had recovered sufficiently to permit joking and teasing.

“Shhh, shut up. Like Derek said, it’s werewolf instincts or whatever.” Scott playfully smacked Stiles’s chest.

“Uh huh, just admit it, you love me.”

“Well duh, of course I love you, but not in an ‘I like it so I wanna put a ring on it’ kind of way. It’s just that I’ve known you forever and trust you with my life, and you’re one of the people I feel closest to. So if I had to have sex with anyone in the name of ‘pack bonding or whatever’, I’m really glad it was you.”

“Aww now Scott you’re gonna make me cry, seriously look, tears drops, right here.” Stiles pointed to his dry eyes, “But honestly, I feel the same way. Thanks for doing this, you’re definitely a nice break from Derek and ugh, Isaac.” Stiles shuddered remembering he had to submit to one more Beta, Isaac LaHey, before he became a fully turned Omega and part of the pack.

“Thanks, …I think. I couldn’t imagine doing what I just did with you to Allison, it was kinda exhilarating.” Scott admitted, absently fingering the soft black collar around his best friend’s neck.

“Oh god! And please, please, please don’t mention this to Allison! I’ve seen that girl pissed off and I really, REALLY do not want to be on the business end of her arrows or knives or Chinese ring daggers or any of her many, many sharp bladed weapons.” Stiles pleaded, the horrifying image of an angry, emotionally hurt Allison chasing him through the woods with wolfs bane laced crossbow bolts rushing into his mind.

“Think you’re safe there I think she’d understand if I explained it but she’s mentioned not wanting to know too much about ‘personal’ pack stuff and I think this qualifies.” Scott gestured broadly to their naked bodies on the now disheveled bedspread. “Anyway, did it work? Are you a full wolf now? Can you shift? Do you feel any different?” Scott asked, suddenly excitedly and grinning dopily at the skinny teen next to him.

“Down boy, down. I have to do this with ALL the pack that means I still need Isaac.” Stiles sighed.

“Is that going to be a problem?”

“Not in the way you’re thinking, he seems to want to, a little too much for comfort if you know what I mean.” Stiles said, recalling the events of the night he was bitten.

“Oh. Well don’t worry bud, if he’s too rough or aggressive I’ll strangle him with his own scarf.” Scott seemed genuine and serious despite the hilarious mental image his threat produced in Stiles’s mind.

“My hero!” Stiles laughed, “Thanks, I’ll be okay though, Derek would be pissed if he was too violent too. Besides, as you just saw, I kinda like it rough.” Stiles winked roguishly, earning a playful smack from his best friend.

“So after Isaac you’ll be a full werewolf?” Scott asked.

“Yessir, that’ll be the whole pack. Thank god Jackson’s gone! I don’t think I could survive asking him for THAT, not to mention he’s probably the worst lay ever, dude probably just sets up a full body mirror and stares at himself the whole time.”

The two boys laughed for a moment at the funny, but probably all too accurate, portrayal of Jackson’s sex life.

“Nah, but seriously, after that I’ll be a fully-fledged Omega wolf, and then the whole pack will be BFF’s for life because of me and we’ll join paws and howl Kumbaya, or whatever werewolfy stuff Derek was growling about.” Stiles smirked, feeling drowsy and warm after relaxing and lying in Scott’s soft, familiar bed.

“Do you regret asking for the bite?” Scott asked, uncharacteristically serious and thoughtful.

Stiles paused and thought, cocking his head to the side. He hadn’t quite envisioned the constant horniness, the sudden overwhelming physical urges and his status as basically the Pack bitch when he asked Derek to turn him. Nevertheless, it wasn’t all negative by any means, and some new part of him, the Omega wolf part he guessed, actually loved it, loved being taken and dominated, loved pleasing the Pack. After some moments of silence between the two friends Stiles answered.

“No, I don’t. If it means I can protect my dad, you, Derek or even Isaac the next time shit hits the fan then it’s more than worth it. Besides, there are some definite bonuses.” Stiles reached up to his collar, fumbling with the strap, “Uh Scotty do ya mind?”

Scott worked the clasp loose and slid the leather band off Stiles’s throat, dropping it absentmindedly onto the floor. Stiles ran his hands over his neck and collar bone, feeling an odd ghostly sensation as if the collar was still on from it being fixed around him for so long.

“Now roll over this way, you’re hogging the covers. We both have lacrosse practice at seven and coach will make the whole team run suicides if we’re out of it.” Scott said, turning off the light and rolling over to wrap a warm, solid arm around Stiles’s waist as if it were as natural as breathing.

Stiles was a little taken back, thinking this might be something Scott would regret in the morning. But his worries soon faded as he felt himself getting sleepy and on the verge of passing out, his best friend holding onto him. He felt safe and totally at ease, strange as this whole night had been, this, his body lying next to his best friend as they drifted off to sleep, felt somehow right and natural.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all my readers and especially to those who comment or offer suggestions, you guys are awesome! And a special thanks to my extremely helpful and insightful beta reader / chief editor who keeps me writing and offers constructive criticism whenever I ask, my own personal sour wolf, you're the best!


	4. Chapter 4: Isaac's Pup

Isaac’s Pup

 

 

 

The Beacon Hills High locker room was packed after lacrosse practice. Everywhere guys were changing, showering, and horsing around; the room was noisy and awash in a myriad of pungent scents and sounds. Stiles didn’t know how the other werewolves stood it, he wasn’t even fully turned yet but his ears and nose were on full sensory overload giving him a headache and making him long for the solitude of a quiet basement. It was hard enough keeping it together during practice with the adrenaline and urge to chase anyone or anything that moved, but in here a whole new element was added, that of loud conversation and bullshitting, it made the Omega’s ears ring and ache. The smells were none too pleasant either, he really didn’t need to smell Greenberg’s rank foot sweat or the overpoweringly spicy Armani cologne Danny was putting on at the other end of the locker room.

The cacophony of scents and noises also made it maddeningly difficult to find Isaac, the smug, scarf wearing Beta who’d seemed to be avoiding him for days for reasons Stiles could only fathom were malicious. Isaac was the last of the Hale pack he needed to bond with and the haughty, if annoyingly attractive, guy knew it. If Stiles had to guess he would bet that Lahey was relishing holding something, even this, over him and wanted to enjoy it as long as possible. But Stiles was determined to put an end to it, he was going to get this over with and finally be a full-fledged werewolf, he’d be able to shift on the next full moon, only days from now. He’d corner Isaac in the locker room where he knew he had to shower off after practice, and hopefully have this all over with by tonight.

Finally Stiles found Isaac at the far end of the showers, cool water rushing over his naked body, somewhat masking his scent. No wonder he’d been difficult to track down.

“Hey Isaac.” Stiles said, a fair distance away from the Beta but positive he could hear. There was no response, Isaac continued to soap his chest and arms, back turned to Stiles.

“Look I know you can hear me. We need to talk, come on Isaac.” Stiles said, growing exasperated.

“Huh? Who’s there? Can’t hear you. Whoever is talking should get in the shower too, so I can actually hear their whinny, irritating voice.” Isaac said, still facing the wall and gesturing to the shower head next to him.

Fuming, Stiles stripped off his jersey and sweatpants, tossing them on a bench before walking naked into the showers and taking a spot beside the Beta.

“Oh Stiles, surprised to see you.” Isaac grinned, turning to look at the teen as he soaped up his shoulders and neck. “What can I do for you?”

Stiles glared daggers at the smirking guy next to him. If he kept his eyes on his smug, irritatingly handsome face then he wouldn’t be tempted to stare at his smug, irritatingly handsome body.

“You know what you can do for me, what your Alpha _told_ you do to for me in fact. So let’s cut the bullshit huh?” Stiles spat as he angrily and hurriedly coated his body in soapy water, washing off the sweat and dirt of practice. Might as well rinse off, he thought to himself.

“I’m wounded Stilinski, really, I thought we were forming a real tight connection.” Isaac pouted, feigning injured innocence exceptionally well.

“Look, for whatever reason, you don’t like me and I don’t like you, so let’s just both do what we need to do and then we can go back to avoiding each other. Sound good?”

Isaac tuned his back to the wall, letting the water cascade over his shoulders and down his spine. His new position also gave Stiles an open view of his pale, naked body and the Omega was finding it increasingly hard not to look down.

“I don’t dislike you Stilinski, I have no idea where you’d get a crazy thought like that. And as for doing what we ‘both need to do’, well correct me if I’m wrong but Derek said you needed to submit to each member of the pack before you could fully turn. And walking in here with accusations and demands,… it’s not very **_submissive_** Stiles.” Isaac fixed him with his gaze and pointedly looked up and down the pale teen’s, wet, naked form slowly, appraisingly, smirking at the blush that rose in Stiles’s cheeks and spread to his chest.

“So who’s really not playing their part here?” The curly haired boy demanded.

Stiles sighed, accidentally looking down to Isaac’s groin as he turned to rinse soap out of his hair. He quickly pried his eyes away, hoping the Beta hadn’t noticed the spike in his heart rate.

“Look, I’ll be as submissive as you want, I’ll be your obedient, collared little pet if you’ll just tell me when and where to do it. Please Isaac?” Stiles tried especially hard to make the ‘please’ sound sincere.

 Isaac slapped a wet hand on the Omega’s shoulder and patted it, “There you go Omega pup, that’s the idea. I’ll text you later today with a time and place. Unless—”  Isaac’s hand slipped down past his waist and slowly, deliberately grasped his dick in a wet, soapy hand, “You’d rather take care of it right here, right now?”

Isaac bit his lip as his cock grew in his hand, the sudsy water trickling down in rivulets from his chest to the ridges of his abs to his hardening dick. Stiles could hear the last of the team leaving the locker room, it was a Friday after all and no one wanted to stay any later than necessary, the thought of being alone with Isaac suddenly made Stiles’s heart race, he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing. Isaac started slowly moving his hand up and down, deliberately gazing over Stiles as he did so. He locked eyes with the Omega and Stiles could practically smell the lust and arousal radiating from him, despite the streams of water running over them both. Stunned into an uncharacteristic silence Stiles simply stood there, mouth slightly open, unable to move his eyes from the show the Beta was putting on. It was only after several moments that he realized he was completely hard, his face and neck flushed despite the cool shower.

Isaac leaned in, resting his head against Stiles’s neck. The Omega was acutely aware of the blue eyed boy’s hands resting against his hip and shoulder, the sensation of being touched caused his cock to stir against Isaac’s stomach. Isaac’s breath was hot on the Omega’s neck, his hands started moving in slow, sure circles across the teen’s shoulder and waist, the Beta’s lower hand edging dangerously close to Stiles’s dick. With a softness Stiles hadn’t thought the usually snarky boy capable of Isaac began kissing his neck lightly, slowly moving up towards his ear planting quick, teasing kisses along the way. Despite himself Stiles craned his neck, exposing it to the werewolf and offering better access while trying (and failing) to stifle the needy, lustful noises welling up in his throat from Isaac’s attention. For his part the wolf seemed to be reveling in the effect he was having on the teen, he smirked and made his kisses deeper, occasionally nipping the white skin with his teeth.

Stiles barely noticed Isaac’s hand drifting closer and closer to his groin, until he felt the Beta’s long fingers brush over his trimmed hair and grasp his hard, wet cock in a warm, soapy grip. Stiles completely lost it, letting himself give in to the pleasure Isaac was giving him.

“Hmmm uhhhh, Isaac…” Stiles moaned, overpowered by all the sensations he was taking in, the water splashing down on him, Isaac’s warmth from where their bodies touched, the sinfully pleasurable kisses his neck was being riddled with, and now the Beta’s sure, steady grip jerking him off under a stream of soap and water droplets. Working his way up even farther, Isaac kissed and nibbled at the lobe of Stiles’s ear lightly before placing his lips against it and whispering, his breath a hot breeze.

“Stiles…Stiles…” Isaac said, voice hushed in something between need and affection.

Stiles canted his hips, thrusting into Isaac’s hand, moaning at the absolutely heavenly feeling the motion caused. He let his hands drift, running over Isaac’s powerful, toned arms and down the curve of his side, his fingers brushing the Beta’s firm ass.  

“Hmm, yeah Isaac?”

“Stiles,… I **_need_** you, Stiles I need…” Isaac trails off in a whimper, as if his body won’t allow him to go on speaking.

“Yeah Isaac? What do you need?”

Stiles mumbles, burying his face in the crook of Isaac’s neck, breathing in his scent and feeling himself getting close, the Beta’s steady pace speeding up. He wants to hear him, to hear Isaac say he wants him, desires him; he wants to feel the other boy’s hot breath against him spilling out pleas and longing and desperate, lustful need. Stiles is about to come, moaning like a wanton whore in Isaac’s hand, in the locker room showers no less, and honestly he doesn’t care at all.

“I need, **_I need_** , …To tell you that the janitor will be here in ten minutes.” The Beta’s voice is right in Stiles’s ear but he still isn’t sure he heard him right, the statement seemed too incongruous, too bizarre given what they’d been doing, what Stiles had very nearly done.

After that Isaac released his grip on Stiles’s cock and back away from him, turning off his showerhead and turning to leave in a brisk, yet decidedly smug way. His own hard dick standing out in front of him, something he apparently wasn’t overly worried about or concerned about covering up. The Beta sauntered out of the showers, water running off his pale, athletic body in streams, Stiles starred, watching him go until he disappeared behind the lockers.

Stiles was rooted in place, confused, stunned and then furious with himself for not seeing something like this coming. He should have known better, should have known that submitting to Isaac would be nowhere near as easy or as pleasurable as a few simple minutes in the shower.

Just when Stiles was about to wrap a hand around his still achingly hard cock and quickly get himself off Isaac, the smug bastard, reappeared at the entrance to the showers. Wearing jeans and nothing else, the Beta’s hair was messy from a quick rub with a towel, a shirt was hanging casually over his shoulder and he eyed Stiles’s exposed, aroused state with obvious satisfaction.

“And don’t even think of touching yourself until you’ve submitted to me. Derek’s orders, something about needing to conserve all of your strength for finally turning, not entirely sure, frankly I didn’t care. When I call you over tonight I want you wearing this.”

Isaac said as he pulled a piece of red fabric from the back pocket of his jeans. He then tossed it a few feet away from the showering teen’s feet. It was a cherry red jockstrap, Stiles wondered briefly whether it belonged to Isaac or if he’d bought is solely for this occasion.

“And _only_ this.” Isaac stated firmly. “Understand?”

“Yeah, yeah I’ll wear whatever you want.”

“Good!” Isaac smiled, “Glad to see you’re finally starting to understand what ‘submit’ means. I’ll see you tonight Stilinski, I’ll text ya when.”

Stiles watched him leave, an odd mix of arousal and apprehension taking hold of him as he thought about the coming night and the bright red underwear in his hands.

xXx

“ **Derek’s loft at 12:10 exactly. And remember, ONLY wear what I gave you. Be ready to be an obedient little pup Stilinski ;)”**

The text came in the middle of Econ, making coach’s diatribe about inflation and the economic evils of pharmaceutical companies even more difficult to follow than usual. Already Stiles was planning a route in his head, the best way to get from his house to Derek’s shady loft without being seen by anyone. He’d been given explicit orders twice now and wasn’t really dying to know the punishment Isaac would deal out if he disobeyed. But still, he could take steps to insure no one saw him running around town in an obscenely revealing pair of underwear.

Stiles wondered, was this just a ploy to embarrass him? See how much he’d put up with before he protested? Or had Isaac developed an odd and extremely specific kink for guys in skimpy sportswear? Maybe something about joining the lacrosse team and changing and showering with his admittedly smoking hot teammates every practice triggered something. It made you think…

“Stilinski! I’ve seen more attention and participation from coma patients!” Finnstock yelled, seemingly adamant that everyone in the room, as well as on the other end of the school, heard him.

“Yeah coach, my bad, sorry.”

Stiles donned his best expression of intense interest and academic discipline as he made every appearance of studiously following along in the book and jotting down notes. As he fidgeted in his seat he felt the silky, though minimal, fabric of Isaac’s jockstrap rub against his cock and wrap around his ass.

xXx

Stiles stumbled into the loft; he was sweaty from running and red in the face from embarrassment. He’d been quick and careful, meticulous even. But that hadn’t stopped two late night joggers who looked suspiciously like Ethan and Aiden from noticing his almost naked ass darting through the woods to Derek’s loft. Stiles was fairly sure he’d heard some laughter and maybe an inappropriate joke thrown his way, but there was no way they could have seen his face, no way they could have recognized who it was given the brief glimpse they’d gotten….

Shit!

Unless they had supernaturally keen senses of hearing, sight and smell, in which case they probably had pegged who it was before he was even aware they’d seen him. Fucking werewolves!

“Are you okay? Nothing happened on the way here I hope? People didn’t happen to **_see_** you did they?” Isaac said, appearing out of the shadows next to the door.

He was wearing jeans and a V-neck that looked oddly like the ones Derek’s fond of only much smaller, its fabric stretched taught across the Beta’s chest. On Derek it would simply have ripped. He eyed Stiles like cornered prey, drinking in every inch of his mostly naked body, his predatory gaze lingeringly on the jockstrap that cups his cock and balls and wraps around, only a few strings of red cloth stretching across his pale, firm ass.

“Th-The twins, that was you?” Stiles stammered, that didn’t make any sense, Isaac loathed those two.

“Who? Me??” Isaac gestured to himself, looking wounded and scandalized at the mere idea of such a thing.

“I simply told my new acquaintances about an excellent running trail where they might spot some interesting…wildlife tonight, that’s all.”

Stiles was still confused, not knowing what Isaac would have to gain from basically showing him off to the twins except maybe humiliating him some more. Who knew, for Isaac that could easily be reason enough.

“Good to see you can follow a simple order pup, I was beginning to have my doubts.” Isaac stuck a finger between Stiles’s waistband and his hip snapping the jockstrap against the Omega with a quick sharp sound.

“Well even someone as slow and incompetent as me can catch on eventually.” Stiles attempt at sarcasm sounded hollow and nervous here in the loft, alone and practically naked with Isaac.

The Beta teen growled, eyes glowing bright gold.

“You’ll call me ‘Beta’ or ‘Sir’, and fair warning, your whole snarky sarcasm routine that Derek secretly finds so appealing will just get you punished with me. Understood, Omega?”

The sudden shift in tone, the suddenly aggressive and dominant Beta wolf barking orders stirred something in Stiles and he responded almost without thinking.

“Yes Beta, sorry Beta.”

“Good pup.” Isaac smiled, more genuine and less malicious this time. “Now get on top of the table over there on all fours.”

Stiles complied without resistance, jumping up onto the wooden table top across the room in front of the window and staying there on his hands and knees, ignoring the cold oak against his skin. Isaac was behind him in a moment, fastening the warm, padded leather collar he’d come to recognize by touch alone. The Beta wrapped it tight around his neck; its presence like someone constantly choking his throat ever so lightly with two massive hands.

“Stick your ass up more pup, like this.” Isaac said, using a hand to shove Stiles’s ass into the air and another to make his back dip into a curve.

“That’s it, good boy.” Isaac seemed honestly pleased “Now, do you remember how rude you were to me today? How disrespectful and rebellious you were to me, your Beta?”

Stiles gulped, knowing there’s a punishment coming but also that there’s no way for him to escape it.

“Y-yes Beta.”

“Now what would Derek do with a naughty, impertinent Omega who was rude to another pack member?” Isaac asked, he’s enjoying this, making Stiles confess to his crime and lay out the details of his punishment. He started walking around the teen, slowly, every so often reaching out to stroke the collared teens’ hair, rub his thumb across those red, wet, lips, trace a line down the smooth, marble perfect line of his back.

“He’d,…he’d punish him somehow.” Stiles admitted. His position on the table starting to make his limbs ache some. Isaac’s meandering circling and intermittent touches, as well as the Beta’s eyes constantly on him are making the teen’s cock stir in his all too revealing underwear.

“That’s right pup, he would.” Isaac says, smacking the Omega playfully on the ass.

“Derek’s not here tonight though and he’s given me permission to discipline you as I see fit.”

Stiles couldn’t find any words to respond with, he’s not even sure if he’s supposed to.

“You want that? Do you want me to punish you for being a bad pup?”

Isaac asked, breath like a furnace on the teen’s cheek. Stiles felt conflicted, he shouldn’t want this but some part of him, his wolf, his Omega, desperately wanted, **needed** to be punished, to be shown the error of his ways so he could be a good pup again. He’s not even close to being able to articulate his thoughts so when he doesn’t answer Isaac gives him a firm yet retrained smack on his perked up ass.

“Yes! Yes please Beta, I’ve been bad, been such a bad boy. I wanna be good, wanna be a good pup for you, for the pack.”

The words spilled out as if knocked free from the force of Isaac’s blow, but Stiles knew on some level, in some part of him they’re utterly true. His cock, now fully hard and obscenely stretching the meager fabric of his underwear, twitched and stained his jockstrap with pre come.  His ass felt warm and glowing, the handprint he’s sure is emblazoned there in red still stings slightly.

Isaac beamed down at him; petting his hair like Stiles was the beloved family dog.

“Good, I’m going to spank your ass and you’re going to call out the number and thank me each time, understood Omega?”

“Yes sir, understood.”

*smack*

Isaac’s hand flew down like a cracking whip and made contact with Stiles’s exposed skin, instantly reddening the white flesh. The collared teen isn’t sure if the Beta’s using werewolf strength but the blow felt like it came from wood or leather, not merely someone’s hand.

“One. Thank you Beta!”

Stiles screamed out, mainly to prevent himself from simply yelling in pain. His ass was burning and he could feel his eyes watering up. Through sheer force of will Stiles managed to keep his dog-like position on the table. His cock still achingly hard, physically hurting now as it pressed against the all too minimal fabric of his underwear. He knew s this was a punishment but he couldn’t help feeling rewarded, some part of him relished the firm hand of his Beta, even the pain it brings.

“Good pup, now for the other twenty four.”

xXx

Stiles was still on the table. Isaac isn’t completely heartless and brought a blanket for the teen’s knees and arms to rest on after his punishment, the soft cotton a welcome change from the hard wood. Stiles didn’t know how long it’s been, how long he’s been here with Isaac, how long he’s been painfully hard and not allowed to touch himself of do anything more than rut against the taught fabric of his jockstrap. His arms were tied now, with a strong braided rope binding his hands together and securing him to a table leg below. His ass was still up in the air but his front was lower now, his head and hands resting against the hard surface.

Stiles was screaming and moaning, close to tears, he has been for what felt like hours. If he didn’t know that Derek’s loft was in an abandoned industrial district he knew people would hear him raising his voice as high and as loud as it would go.The Beta behind him seems to take pleasure in his cries and only continues his work.

“Hmmm Isaac, fuck, ugghhh Isaac hmmmpfff fuck…” Stiles moans, the Beta’s name has passed his lips so often it has started to lose any meaning, like how when you repeat the same word aloud over and over again it turns to gibberish in your ears.

“Nmmpppfff feels so good, so, so, **_soooo_** good.” Stiles whined, arching his back and thrusting his ass further in the air as the Beta’s tongue slid across, around and into his hole.

Stiles was shocked when Isaac had begun. Thinking for sure that Lahey was getting naked and positioning himself behind Stiles only to brutally and savagely fuck him till he cried for mercy and then some. He was confused when instead Isaac started massaging his thighs and ass, working the pain and sting out. And he was completely floored when the Beta thrust his tongue into him without warning. He’d never been rimmed before but it felt like heaven, and the Beta was good at it, excellent even. And he’d been going at it for what felt like forever, reducing Stiles to a quivering moaning mess begging both for release and for Isaac to continue.

“You like this pup?” Isaac asks for the tenth time, taking a break and letting his fingers massage and stretch Stiles before working him with his tongue again. He loved hearing Stiles rave about how good it felt, loved hearing him beg for more. Such a good pup.

There was a special satisfaction in someone as defiant and rebellious as Stiles chanting your name like a prayer and practically singing about how good you were and how deeply and completely you’re ruining him with ecstasy, devastating him with pleasure. And the view wasn’t bad either, that pert perky ass up in the air, begging to be used. That lithe body contorted to give you better access, that face and that voice being so goddamn expressive with everything little thing you do to him, like a finely tuned instrument.

“Hmmm yes Beta sir, nngggffff yes so good, you’re so good to me. Ugh fuck me, Isaac. Beta, sorry, Beta sir, please fuck me, I’ll do anything, anything at all.”

Stiles is sweaty and flushed, his hair is messed up and his lips are bright red from repeatedly being bitten as he fought back screams of pleasure, he looked wrecked and ruined and it’s unbearably hot.

Isaac stopped, it’s finally happened. He was begging for it.

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” He made himself sound uninterested, like it’s something he hadn’t really considered and isn’t sold on doing.

The response from Stiles was instantaneous and overwhelming and was everything Isaac could have asked for. The bound teenager, flushed from pleasure and pain nearly wracked his whole body with his pleas. And Isaac could tell beyond any doubt that they’re genuine and they’re what Stiles wants right now, not merely as some obstacle to be overcome in order to become a full wolf.

“Please Beta, please I’ll do anything you ask I’ll be a good boy, I’ll be such a good pup, please just fuck me, want it… ** _need_ ** you in me, please sir.”

Stiles begging almost undid the Beta, and then he wriggled his ass in the air slightly but oh so suggestively and Isaac didn’t have a choice anymore.

With a single clawed finger the Beta sliced through both sides of the red jockstrap, the cherry fabric fell uselessly to the floor. Stiles cock bounced free and he swore he was about to come from the sudden cool, freeing sensation alone. He gasped at the rush of sensation and Isaac took the moment to thrust two fingers into the teen’s wet, warm mouth.

“Good pup, such a good pup.”

Isaac coos as Stiles started sucking on the digits without having to be told, moaning wantonly the whole time his tongue slid around them. Stiles eyes were fixed on the boy above him, looking needy and eager. Isaac jerked them out and just as suddenly thrust them inside the teen. There’s hardly any pain and almost immediately Stiles started moving his hips back, fucking himself on the Betas fingers.

“Hey, hey, slow down now. Want to last a little while with me inside don’t you?” Isaac questioned.

The sounds Stiles made after that sounded something like a needy whimper and grunting; but he didn’t protest, he’d learned by now.

“Yes Beta.”

Isaac deftly and effortlessly flipped the teen onto his back, taking a moment to drink in the sight before him. Stiles’ pale body suffused here and there with crimson from arousal and exertion. His cock, jutting out proudly, almost angrily begging to be touched even though he dared not do it himself. Moles and freckles dotted his prefect, smooth skin, pulled taught over his body in wiry muscles. His chest, toned and flat had a stripe of red from his burning face. Sweat beaded in small droplets on his brow and his active, usually playful amber eyes were now flooded with longing and burned with lust over the body of the Beta above him. His toned arms were pulled above his head and still tied, attached to the table giving him a look of defiant submission that suited Stiles and his features perfectly.

“So beautiful, such a beautiful boy aren’t you pup?” Isaac asked, almost to himself, distracted as he was by the sight beneath him. Stiles’s words brought him back to reality.

“Yes Beta, only for you, only for the Pack sir.” Stiles answered, gazing at Isaac as if waiting for affirmation. Isaac smiled and laughed lightly to himself.

“That’s right pup.”

Isaac rushed in to kiss the teen, a quick overwhelming attack as he positioned his cock just right, waiting outside the other boy’s entrance. Isaac’s tongue entered Stiles’s mouth and the teens moaned into the kiss, the Beta suddenly shoved his full length into the Stiles’s hole, holding the bound boy with one arm wrapped around his back. Stiles whimpered, mouth still attached to Isaac’s. The Beta stayed like that for a just moment, letting the Omega adjust to the sudden presence inside him, before he began thrusting and pumping into Stiles with abandon.

He watched the bound boy as he fucked him with everything he had. Stiles still couldn’t touch himself but the slight contact Isaac’s abs occasionally made as they brush past makes the teen nearly scream with satisfaction, his mouth is a constantly open “O” not making any articulate sounds as if he’s forgotten how. Stiles’s head bobbed back and forth with the rest of his body from the power of the werewolf thrusting inside him; Stiles’s hips snapped back, his ass meeting the werewolf’s cock and adding to their pleasure.

“I-I-Isaa- Beta, Beta please, please I need to, please touch me sir, please just a little, please…” Stiles managed to blurt out in the frenzy of activity.

Isaac made the choice to give in to his request, mainly because he felt himself getting close too, pounding in and out of the Stiles’s tight heat and listening to his pornographic noises was pushing him dangerously close to the edge. He’d also had the poor boy in anticipation for something close to an hour now, and after all, he had been good.

Isaac grasped Stiles’s cock and the effect is electric, the teen moans and yells and swears like he’s either dying or seeing heaven, possibly both at once. The Beta kept his hand still like that, just letting the motion of their bodies jerk the Omega off.

“Beta, Beta sir fuck can I-? Please sir I can’t stop from-GAAAHH!”

Stiles yelled, inarticulate and primal. His come spurted out of him, coating his abs and chest, rope after rope of the liquid shot all the way up to his face, a blot of it landing on his cheek. Stiles laid there, eyes rolled back in pleasure, come coating his body. The sight was enough to drive Isaac over the edge and he grabbed the teens shoulder as he shot into him, yelling himself, loud and unrestrained, something close to a howl. The whole time the Beta gripped  Stiles as if for dear life while he thrust a couple more times, still loading the teen’s ass with his seed.

Isaac collapsed, falling onto the table next to Stiles as if he’d been shot. Wearily he extended a claw and cut the boy’s bindings. They both nearly passed out, bodies, even werewolf enhanced as they are, fatigued from the passion and pleasure they both gave each other. Idly Isaac stroked Stiles’s hair, alternately fixing it to something approaching neatness and then again messing it up, running the chestnut strands through his fingers. It felt good, therapeutic even and Stiles nearly whimpered from the sensation. Isaac’s other hand found its way across his chest, holding him in a possessive, protective way. The two naked teens faded in and out of consciousness on the threshold of sleep. Outside it was raining steadily and the two didn’t realize they weren’t  alone until it was too late.

“Well well, well, what is this?”

“Never thought I’d see the day.”

The voices of the two men echoed throughout the loft.


	5. Chapter 5: Pack Pup

Pack Pup

 

 

Derek, followed closely by a concerned, bewildered looking Scott made their way into the loft, both pairs of eyes intent on the naked teenagers at the far end of the room. The Alpha’s expression was smug, a knowing smile etched across his features. Scott simply look surprised, his dopey countenance a perfect representation of the phrase “deer in the headlights”.

“Told you it wouldn’t be a problem Derek, he was submissive as a puppy.” Isaac said, sleepily patting Stiles’s head.

“Derek what…? Scott! What are you doing here!?” Stiles exclaimed, somewhat less composed than the Beta next to him was. His hand slid quickly and (he hoped) stealthily to cover his exposed cock.

“We’re your pack now, officially. So you should get used to giving up some level of…privacy.” Derek said, his eyebrows arched as he eyed Stiles naked, come splattered body.

Stiles blushed slightly, crimson coming into his cheeks, throat and chest; despite his recent experiences with all the wolves present it was a little embarrassing being naked and out on display for all of them at once. The others clearly and unabashedly running their eyes over him didn’t help much either. Isaac, on the other hand, seemed comfortable, even relaxed in this state, he seemed to welcome being looked at, being appraised and appreciated, laying back with his hands behind his head, inviting the stares his toned body was eliciting.  

“Stiles—uh are you…Are you okay?” Scott asked concern dripping from his voice. The Beta seemed uncomfortable looking his friend directly in the eye, when Scott’s eyes had so recently been running all over his body. “Isaac…he didn’t hurt you did he?”

“Not in any way he didn’t like.” Isaac smirked, nipping Stiles on the shoulder.

Scott growled, his eyes burring amber, his protectiveness over his friend winning out over his wolf. Derek placed a hand on the Beta’s neck, calming him.

“He’s joking Scott. Besides, Stiles is a wolf now and it will take a lot more than Isaac being rough to actually hurt him, a good thing considering.”

Derek didn’t elaborate on what “considering” meant. Scott, however, seemed troubled by the phrase and his eyes widened in shock, staring at Derek. Isaac simply smirked a little. Stiles had a distinct feeling that he was being left out of something, a feeling he wasn’t unfamiliar with. He was about to question the other werewolves when Isaac lightly jumped off the table and walked across the room. The Beta’s pale skin shone in the light of the almost full moon, he sauntered with an easy grace, his back and ass flickering with muscle as he strode.

“Welcome to the pack Stilinski.” The Beta said, giving Stiles a backwards glance and a seemingly genuine smile.

Isaac disappeared into a door on the far side of the loft, presumably to get dressed Stiles thought with a tinge of disappointment. Then again maybe not, given all he’d been through he could definitely see partial or full pack nudity being a common occurrence.

“So what? That’s it? I’m going to go full on wolf in a few nights? Claws and fangs and hormones, all of it?” Stiles asked. He sat up and tried to look casual, as casual as anyone can look sitting naked on a table.

“Yes, you’re fully turned now, ready for all the benefits, and responsibilities that come with being an Omega. When the moon’s full in three days you’ll experience it for the first time as a werewolf.” Derek said, stoic and serious as ever.

“Welcome to the pack Stiles!” Scott said, running over and fairly tackling him in a hug that didn’t seem to take into account Stiles’ nakedness or his position on the table.

Both teens ended up on the floor. However, Stiles didn’t mind the cold concrete on his bare ass or the pain of being knocked down, he hugged his best friend close and breathed in his warm, comforting scent. Scott too, seemed more than content, Stiles his best friend since third grade, was now also a member of his pack and a full part of the supernatural world he’d been thrown into since the night he’d been bitten. His relief was palpable; it came off him in waves, breaking over Stiles as he grasped Scott and ruffled his hair, the two of them grinning like idiots on the concrete floor of the loft.

“Okay you two.” Derek said, a rare smile cracking his face as he walked over to where the pair lay huddled on the floor.

“You need to pick up where you left off training with Isaac, tell him he’s still entirely too obvious with his attacks, and **_you_ ** need a shower and some rest. Afterwards we need to talk, pack meeting.” Derek held out a hand and helped Stiles up from the floor.

“Second door on the floor above us, there’s a bathroom with a walk in shower, use it.” Derek said. That sternness and Alpha authority were still there but there was also a sort of tenderness, a kind of protectiveness Stiles felt as the Alpha rested his hand on the teen’s shoulder.

“Cashmere towels I hope? I didn’t go through the trouble of turning to slum with sub-par thread counts you know. And we all know you’re loaded enough to afford decent toiletries.”

Stiles dogged his head to the side just quickly enough to avoid Derek’s playfully thrown smack. He rushed upstairs snickering to himself. However, the way the Alpha stared hungrily after his pert, smooth ass on the way up the stairs didn’t escape the teen’s notice, neither did the sudden smell of arousal he’d noticed radiating from Derek for the past few minutes.

At the top of the spiral staircase Scott pulled Derek close and whispered so hurriedly and so softly that the Omega couldn’t make out anything more than “sure?” and “too soon” even with his supernaturally improved hearing. Whatever it was he was too tired and too gross to care overmuch at the moment, besides, he suspected whatever threat or latest supernatural bullshit it was, it was most likely the subject of the eminent pack meeting.

Stiles found the bathroom. It was a spacious up to date washroom decorated in typical Derek Hale fashion, sparse and Spartan, with stainless steel shower appliances and surrounded on three sides by floor to ceiling glass walls.  There was a stack of soft white towels on the counter, Stiles carried one over to the walk in shower and turned on the heat full blast. Gratefully he stepped under the steaming spray, washing off the sweat and come from his body. His ass ached some and there were a few minor cuts from Isaac’s claws he could feel healing but other than that Stiles felt great, wonderful even. He felt powerful and in control for the first time he could remember, secure in the knowledge that when danger inevitably flared up again he’d be able to stand and fight, to do something more than just research monsters and drive people around in his jeep; being part of the pack, having that connection with Scott and his other friends, felt pretty good too, fulfilling somehow. He wondered what his first full moon would be like; would he be angry like Scott had been? Or would his wolf manifest in different ways because of his Omega status and personality?

As Stiles’ thoughts raced through his head he lost himself in the near scalding spray of the water, soaping and rinsing himself over and over, just relaxing and letting himself go in the sweet, relaxing, repetitive motion of it. He lost all concept of the passage of time and when he’d been under the shower head for a solid thirty minutes, turning this way and that as the heat loosened his muscles he thought it couldn’t have been more than few minutes. He was so distracted he didn’t notice the bathroom door opening, or shutting a moment later. Humming softly to himself, Stiles was completely oblivious to the eyes watching him, and totally deaf to the sound of the glass door sliding softly open.

“Hmmm Stiles.” A hand worked its way down Stiles’ back, sliding down to cup his ass.

“Derek told us to check on you.” A second voice whispered in his ear, a pair of soft lips and a tongue nipping his earlobe.

Normally Stiles would have been afraid, would have jumped out of his skin in shock at the intrusion. He probably would have screamed and fallen flat on the floor, taking several objects, or people with him; but newly turned Stiles recognized the two speakers by scent instantly. They were Scott and Isaac and they smelled like pack, like security and strength.

“That was nice of him, is sour wolf going to join us?” Stiles asked, the image of Derek soaping his perfectly muscled body after a workout or a fight in this very shower came unbidden to his mind. He could almost see the water rolling off his neck and throat, down the triskelion tattoo and hard chest dappled with hair, then down over the ridges of his abs.

Stiles opened his eyes to see Isaac in front of him, naked and hard, a hazy lust filled glaze over his eyes. The pale teen looked red-faced and sweaty from exercise. Scott’s tan arm was wrapped around his waist and he could feel his friend standing behind him under the water, running his hands over Stiles’ skin, nose buried in the crook of his neck, pulling him flush against the Beta’s body. There was something to be said for werewolf refractory periods.

“Is Derek coming or not? I think this shower is pack sized.” Stiles smirked, leaning back and kissing Scott lightly on the neck.

At seeing the two kiss Isaac stepped under the water. Placing a hand on either teen’s head he held them together as the two pairs of lips found their way to each other. Stiles moaned into his best friend’s mouth, any sense of awkwardness supplanted by the sincere and strong desire to please his Beta, to please his pack. Stiles’ tongue slid into Scott’s mouth, his hand reached down to lightly grasp the Beta’s cock. Scott groaned, bucking his hips at the contact and grasping the globes of Stiles’ ass with hands, squeezing them, pulling the Omega closer.

“Derek isn’t one for hour long showers, regardless of who joins him.” Isaac said, “More for us then.”

Isaac lightly pulled the two apart, attacking Scott’s lips with his own. The Omega knelt down, the showers’ spray running over his chestnut hair, and continued jerking off Scott. The two Betas wrapped their arms around each other, moaning into each other’s mouths as Stiles started working both of the werewolves’ cocks, lightly grasping them in his hands and flicking his tongue over the shafts, teasing and tasting them. Isaac wound his fingers into the Omega’s hair, moving Stiles’ mouth onto his cock, sliding himself between the hot wet lips of the teen.

“He looks so good like this, on his knees, mouth full.” Isaac breathed voice husky with lust.

“Mhmm yeah sooo good, hey, share.” Scott said.

He gently guided Stiles’ mouth over his own dick causing Isaac to whimper at the loss of contact. The Omega swallowed his friend’s cock almost to the base, working it with his tongue. He looked up at Scott, loving the blissed out expression on the Beta’s face; relishing being able to make his friend shut his eyes and throw back his head in ecstasy like that. Stiles’ amber eyes caught Isaac’s blue ones; the Beta was biting his bottom lip, pulling slowly on his cock while watching Stiles give head to his best friend.

“Fuck, Stiles, you’ve gotten so good at this-so fucking good.” Scott rasped, forcing Stiles’ mouth still further onto his cock.

His BFF since grade school praising his oral sex skills should have made Stiles feel completely weirded out, or at the very least a little unnerved. But he just felt a strange sense of pride, a satisfaction knowing he was good at this, good at making the guys currently getting off to him go crazy with lust. Settling down on his hands and knees, his back arched and his ass perked up like the tail of an especially happy puppy, Stiles started bobbing his head faster and faster swallowing Scott’s cock with each forward thrust of his head.

“Fuck! Stiles-OH MY GOD!” Scott screamed, not caring or not able to lower his voice.

Stiles continued his sucking, feeling his friend’s release coming. He felt that odd satisfaction again, now a glowing pride at being able to get Scott off with just his mouth in a matter of moments. Suddenly he was jostled out of his thoughts when he felt Isaac’s hands gripping his shoulders and spinning him around on the soapy tiled floor, his face smacking into Isaac’s hard, wet cock with a loud “SMACK!”

“Now who’s not sharing?” Was all the Beta offered by way of explanation before shoving his dick between Stiles’ shocked open lips.

“You bastard!” Scott said in mock anger, a smirk on his lips as he shoved his mouth against Isaac’s.

Scott moved down to gently nip, then kiss then bite Isaac’s white, exposed neck. Scott’s nails dragged across the teen’s shoulder blades, leaving red scratches that healed instantly. Isaac was moaning at the contact though weather from pleasure or pain Stiles couldn’t be certain, he’d started going to work on the Beta’s cock with the same vigor he’d used to please Scott moments ago.

“Nmmfffff!” Stiles whimpered, or tried to with his mouth around Isaac’s shaft, he’d suddenly felt a pair of fingers at his entrance, slowly but insistently opening him up.

“Are you okay with this? I know you just bonded with Isaac, think you can go again?” Scott asked from behind him.

“HmmMhmm.” Stiles hummed, then nodded for emphasis, eager, **_needing_** more.

“Such a good little slut for us aren’t you pup?” Isaac asked, stroking and petting the teen’s wet hair; his tone nowhere near as condescending and degrading as it had been only a few days ago. Stiles reveled in the apparent praise, backing his ass onto Scott’s fingers, savoring the slight burn deep inside him.

“Good boy, so good for us.” Scott cooed, replacing fingers with the head of his cock, shoving into Stiles’ entrance.

Careful not to push the Omega too far too fast he steadied himself, the tip of his cock resting inside Stiles. The teen surprised them both when he shoved his ass backward, backing onto Scott’s cock while managing to keep sucking Isaac by guiding the Beta forward with his hand.

“Fuuuck” Scott sighed, his dick disappearing into Stiles tight, perfect, white ass.

“Such a good, good cock slut, aren’t you, baby?” Isaac asked.

“Mmmhmmm” Stiles hummed in answer, looking up at Isaac’s broken, lustful expression.

Scott was too shocked to move, afraid any movement might still hurt his best friend. Stiles started bucking his hips back and forth in slow, deliberate motions, fucking himself on the Beta’s cock, showing them he could take it. The Omega felt the burning and pain in his ass but he felt the healing kick in almost immediately, a deep, overpowering pleasure filling his body the whole time, drowning out everything else. Scott looked like he was about to pass out, his eyes rolled back and his mouth hanging open as Stile’s firm heat enveloped his dick, he had a hand on the tile floor and another on Stiles to steady himself but the teen still looked as if he might collapse from sheer pleasure at any moment.

“Fuck that’s hot,…such a good pup Stiles-nmmfff-”Isaac groaned, getting close himself from Stiles’ dexterous mouth and the unbelievably arousing scene playing out in front of him.

“Scott! Isaac!” Derek roared.

The alpha stood in the doorway of the shower. As if shocked with cattle prods, the two werewolves pulled out of Stiles, causing the Omega to whimper and sway slightly on the shower floor, water rushing over him. Isaac and Scott stood, embarrassed and red faced, their cocks hard and jutting out in front of them, their heads hung low under the pressure of their Alpha’s disappointment.

“I told you to **_check_** on Stiles, not **_fuck_** Stiles, understand the difference? I wanted you two to make sure he was okay, not start an orgy; my fault for sending horny fucking teenagers.” Derek said, muscular arms crossed at his chest.

“Sorry Derek” The two said in unison.

Stiles felt partially to blame for the Beta’s being chastised so he stepped in, the outlines of an idea forming in his mind.

“Sorry Derek- Alpha- sorry Alpha, it was my fault. I kind of drove them too it, I’ve had some issues managing my sex drive since the bite you know?”

Stiles did his best to look innocent, despite crouching naked on the floor with his still hard cock pointing up towards his abs.

“That so?” Derek questioned, glaring at his Betas. He hadn’t heard Stiles’ heartbeat falter but who knew, the kid had more than a little experience lying.

“Yeah, they came in to check up on me and I did this.”

Stiles explained, standing up and pulling Scott into a deep, sudden kiss. The Omega moaned into his mouth, his pink lips attacking Scott’s and his warm wet tongue sliding into his open mouth. Stiles pulled their wet, naked bodies flush together and ran his hands through his best friends’ hair, swaying so his cock was pressed against and rubbing Scott’s hard on.

“Really?” Derek deadpanned, face still stern as the two teens kissed passionately under the shower head. He remained stern and unconvinced, though Isaac and Stiles noticed a slight hardening in the Alpha’s jeans.

“Really, I just totally jumped him, all my bad.” Stiles said, letting Scott go. “And then when they tried to stop me, saying they were only looking in to make sure I was feeling alright, I did this.”

Stiles dropped to his knees, taking Isaac’s cock into his mouth and working it back to its peak hardness in a few moments. He swallowed the Beta’s cock to its base, the teen’s trimmed pubic hair tickling Stiles’ face. The Omega positioned Isaac so Derek could fully see his Beta getting sucked off as well as get a full view of Stiles on his knees, making wanton noises and occasional eye contact with the Alpha. The teen bobbed his head back and forth, wet pinks lips caressing the hard shaft as he worked it. Isaac looked at Derek, half apologetically half bewildered by the Omega’s actions, lightly flailing his arms as if to say “See? What do I do here?”

“This is what actually happened Stiles?” Derek still appeared skeptical, but the hard on in his jeans was prominently visible now.

Stiles pulled off Isaacs’ cock with a loud, wet, pornographic “pop!”

“Promise, swear on..on..on..on the full moon! Is that a thing? Scott is that a werewolf thing? Swearing on the full moon?”

Scott simply stared, shrugging.

“Well either way, yeah that’s how it went down Der- I, uh I mean Alpha, I swear.” Stiles lowered his eyes, his best attempt at submissiveness given the situation.

“Right. I’ve seen enough.”

Derek lunged forward, his red eyes blazing as his clawed hands reached for Stiles. Before Stiles could react Derek was carrying him out the shower bridal style, not caring about the water dripping onto and drenching his clothes. Carrying him quickly through the bathroom and down a corridor, Stiles barely registered his Alpha shouting “Shower off. Follow”, he was so caught up in the feeling of being wrapped in Derek’s arms and carried as if he were weightless. It was oddly peaceful, weirdly, bizarrely, strangely, peaceful that being hauled off by an Alpha werewolf down unfamiliar corridors and hallways at breakneck speed could be this calming. Stiles didn’t question it; he simply nuzzled against Derek’s firm, warm chest, breathing in a scent that meant power, protection, and security.

Reaching a half open door at the end of a long hallway Derek turned, using his shoulder the shove the door open. Stiles was tossed onto the bed before he had a second to take in his surroundings. The bed spread was plushy beneath him, softer than anything he could imagine Derek-rip-your-throat-out-with-my-teeth-Hale owning. The covers were black (that figured) and smelled like soap, and pine and…Derek, the sheets as well as the whole room was overpowered with his Alpha’s scent a smell close to leather, and cedar and gasoline. Stiles buried his face in it, inhaling deeply and rubbing his naked body over the soft, satiny blankets, the sensation almost sexual in the pleasure it provoked, (and most definitely sexual in the feeling it gave his still hard dick as he dragged it over the downy material).

“SMACK!” Derek’s hand swatted Stiles’ ass as it was arched up in the air, the Omega’s face buried in the covers, oblivious to the world.

Stiles yelped and started to turn around. “Sorry Alpha I-”

“Don’t be. And stay there.” Derek forced the teens head back down onto the bed, his ass still perked up.

“Sir yes sir.” The Omega mumbled into the mattress.

“Scott, loosen him up. Isaac, over here.” Derek barked, causing Stiles to remember the other two wolves had been ordered to “follow”.

He felt hands, Scott’s hands, moving over and massaging his ass. Isaac slid onto the bed, his face inches from Stiles’. The curly haired boy was grinning; he pulled Stiles into a quick kiss so fast it seemed almost chaste. Derek moved around to the head of the bed, the bed Stiles was realizing was an absurdly large size, at least A California King. Pack sized, he thought to himself.  The head of the bed had a pile of white pillows, Derek maneuvered so he was reclining against the stack, his legs opened and his hard cock in its nest of black pubic hair only a few inches from Stiles’ face.

Derek arched a single eyebrow, looking down at the sprawled out teen, as if to say “Do I really need to tell you what to do?” He didn’t.

With more zeal and much less grace than he’d like to admit, Stiles crawled forward, closing the distance between them and running his tongue up and down the length of Derek’s shaft. Taking it in his hand and teasing it with his tongue, tasting, before slipping his lips down around it, as far as he could manage, a little more than half of his Alpha’s massive length. Looking up at him Stiles could see Derek sliding his tongue into Isaac’s mouth, gripping his curly hair as he kissed the boy. The sight turned Stiles on and made him a tad jealous, wishing he was the one latched onto Derek’s mouth, a hand lightly cupping his stubbly face.

Stiles didn’t have long to feel jealous however, as he felt Scott’s hot, wet tongue slide around his entrance. Moaning, Stiles arched his ass higher, giving the Beta better access as the tip of the Beta’s tongue forced its way into his hole. Scott swirled and lapped his tongue, causing Stiles to whimper and writhe in ecstasy, his body moving in time with Scott’s thrusts but his mouth wrapped around Derek’s cock. When the hell did Scott learn to do this? And who did he practice on? Images of Scott honing his skills on Isaac and Derek flooded his mind, causing him to moan around his Alpha’s cock.

Derek’s hand on his head brought him back to the moment. Derek had broken off his kiss with Isaac who was now nipping at the Alpha’s neck and ear, jerking himself off and apparently content with the slight contact he was getting and the scene being played out before him. Stiles lifted his amber eyes to meet Derek’s hazel ones and looked straight at him while his Alpha gently but implacably forced the Omega’s head down onto his dick, right up to its base. Stiles was proud of himself, he only nearly gagged once but recovered and managed to take it all, breathe through his nose and keep his eyes locked on Derek as he swallowed his cock, which, if the small, broken noises Derek was making in his throat were any sign, was totally ruining him. Diligently Stiles worked the shaft in his mouth, loving the sensations his body was going through but more than a little aware of his own neglected hard on. He knew better by now than to reach for it without his Alphas’ permission.

“He loose enough yet?” Derek asked, through grit teeth. Stiles suspected, or at least hoped, that his Alpha was biting back moans, sighs, and other wanton noises from the work his mouth was doing.

“Yes Alpha.” Scott said, getting up and giving Stiles’ ass a light parting smack.

“Good. Scott, Isaac, you two get each other off.”

Derek barked, sliding off the bed and moving Stiles so the teen was laid out horizontally across the immense expanse of mattress. Momentarily standing, Derek looked like the model for an exceptionally beautiful, if incredibly intimidating, and erotic, nude statue; tall and strong, with muscles to make a god envious and a perfect dusting of dark hair on his toned chest, leading town his abs and happy trail, ending in the impressive throbbing of his cock.

“Fuck, Derek.”

Stiles breathed, appreciating the man’s beauty as if for the first time. For once Derek didn’t correct him, didn’t slap him and demand to be called Alpha, if anything he looked a little pleased, a slight smile playing on his lips as he joined Stiles on the bed.

“What do you want pup?” Derek asked before bringing their lips together, knowing damn well what Stiles wanted.

“Fuck, Derek, fuck me.” Stiles breathed, reaching for his Alpha’s cock and guiding it to his entrance.

Derek pulled back, and Stiles couldn’t stop himself from physically whimpering like a kicked puppy.

“Derek, Alpha, puhhleaassseee.” Stiles whined.

“Going to have to do better than that pup, Pack or not.” Derek replied, moving in to attack the teen’s lips once again. Smug bastard was going to make him beg for it, because he knew Stiles would.

“Please Alpha, please, want you-NEED you in me, please Alpha, I’ll do anything.” Stiles moaned, meaning every syllable.

Derek moved his dick, pressing it against Stiles’ ass. The Omega bucked his hips, rubbing himself against the Alpha’s throbbing cock but it’s not enough. Apparently Derek was less than impressed.

Stiles tried a different approach.

“Please Alpha, I need you, I’m such a slut, such a little bitch whore for your cock, please Alpha, fucking breed my ass, fill me up.”

And that time he got a reaction, Derek grunted, grabbing himself and shoving the tip of his cock into Stiles’ hole, his wolf coming out, eyes burning crimson. Stiles made a mental note about Derek’s apparent weakness for dirty talk. Derek paused, tip in Stiles, kissing him fervently and apparently waiting for the Omega to adjust to the cock inside him, it was too long a wait in Stiles’ opinion. Stiles pulled Derek’s cock further inside himself, burying the shaft in his ass and relishing the sweet burn. Derek looked genuinely surprised and gasped from the sudden sensation.

“Such a good, eager pup.” He breathed into the teen’s neck, now fully inside Stiles.

“Mhmm, go ahead Alpha, I can take it, don’t go easy on me, I wanna be so good for you.”

And that’s all the invitation Derek needed (not that he actually needed any if past experience was any indication). He started immediately thrusting into the teen’s still sore ass at a manic pace, with no lube, no reservation and no signs of slowing down or stopping. The pain was something on another level, pleasure only barely registering over the burn and ache the Alpha is causing with each motion of his cock. It took great self-control to no cry out, to not ask him to slow down or ease up. Stiles had to bite into Derek’s shoulder to stop from screaming out, but this was exactly what he wanted, what his Omega wolf needed, his Alpha unleashed, not holding anything back. Derek pounded Stiles’ ass at what had to be a supernatural pace, the teen would have be jostled off the bed if Derek wasn’t holding him down in place. Stiles was positive there’d be blood, more than a little of it, if he hadn’t recently been gifted with supernatural healing abilities, but he loved every second of it, the pain as much as the ecstasy it heightened.

“Fucking hot.” Isaac and Scott sighed in unison, making Stiles wonder how often this unsettling speaking at the same time thing really goes on.

For the first time he took his eyes off the gloriously ripped Alpha who was tearing into him and looked across the bed at the Betas. Isaac was on his back, legs spread and hooked over Scott’s shoulders, his best friend sliding his cock in and out of Isaac’s pale ass at a steady rhythm. The curly haired boy was stroking himself and pulling Scott closer, deeper into him. Stiles never figured Isaac for a bottom, but as he thought about it a few things started clicking into place in his mind and the idea made quite a bit of sense. The two teens were parallel to Stiles and Derek, drinking in everything the Alpha and Omega were doing, faces flushed and sweaty from arousal and exertion.

And then Derek found it, hit that sweet spot deep inside Stiles with the head of his cock, the spot that made him cry out random nonsense at the top of his voice like some desperate animal.

“OHHMYGOD-FUCKING-DEREK-FUCK-FUUUUUCK-ME-OHMYGOD-OHMYGOD-ALPHA-NMMPFFF.”

Stiles cried, and he could almost feel actual tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He wanted nothing more than for Derek to keep doing exactly what he was doing, possibly speeding up if that was humanly, or werewolfly possible. When the intense, overpowering pleasure started Stiles had forgotten about his dick, his hands digging into the covers to keep himself in place, but he suddenly felt a strange surging in his untouched cock, an odd sense oh—wait no, that wasn’t possible—

“Derek! Hmm uh Alpha! I’m, gonna, I’m gonna come, I’m sorry I—GAAHHH!”

Stiles starred, mesmerized as blobs of white come shot out of his dick and on to his abs and chest, shooting as far as his neck. Without being touched by anyone, without so much as the friction of Derek’s body Stiles had come- something he didn’t know was even possible for him. Derek was taken aback too, surprised and aroused to an even higher pitch at knowing his Omega could manage such a feat. After that the Alpha couldn’t hold on long, with a barely stifled howl and a quick bite on Stiles’ shoulder—a minor mark that wouldn’t heal for a few days, the mark of an Alpha claiming his Omega—he came shuddering as he shot spasms of seed into Stiles’ ass. Derek bucked his hips a few more times, coming down off the intense high of his climax. He slid out of Stiles and laid down next to the dazed and satisfied teen, a single arm pulling the Omega against his chest.

“Holy hell.” Scott and Isaac say at once, laying in their own post sex daze having gotten off to the sight of Derek and Stiles; and seriously, this speaking at the same time saying the same thing bullshit needs to stop, it’s a little creepy.

“Now we need to get you cleaned up. Again.” Derek sighed, making it sound like the world’s most troublesome chore.

xXx

After the four showered (the shower WAS pack sized!), with only minor nuzzling and making out thank you very much, they came back to Derek’s room and Stiles finally got a decent look at it now that he wasn’t distracted by three criminally hot, naked guys all vying for his body.  

The room was large; it’d have to be to accommodate that mammoth bed. The bed was in the center of the room, deep black covers and clean white pillows with a dark wooden head board. There was a carpet on the floor, black as well and springy and soft under Stiles’ bare feet. Whereas the rest of the loft was walled in exposed brick or concrete this room had dry wall and a paint job, a deep forest green. There was a nearly wall sized window with black curtains to the right of the bed, perfect for letting in natural light or keeping the room dark depending on the circumstance. A hardwood dresser, varnished Mahogany, sat directly in front of the bed, a large though not excessive television rested on top of it, offering a perfect view from the bed. The other wall held two bookshelves, packed with ancient looking volumes Stiles was willing to bet were Hale family heirlooms, werewolf lore probably. A desk and PC in the corner finished off the room and in some strange way Stiles already feels attached to the whole place.  

He sat down on the bed, wearing only a borrowed pair of Derek’s sweatpants, skin still warm and glowing from the shower. Before he could react Isaac and Scott tackled him, shoving him to the back of the bed and vying for his body as both werewolves attempted to cuddle up to him. Derek smirked, getting in bed too and placing Stiles by his side. Scott sat next to the Omega, hand casually placed round his neck like he’d done so many times before, while Isaac sidled up next to Derek, a hand on the Alpha’s chest and his head resting on Derek’s shoulder.

“Okay so who else if fucking **_starving_**?” Stiles piped, earning playful smacks, a few snorts and eventually a very large, very expensive pizza delivery order.

When the food arrived Stiles wolfed (heh, a whole new category of lame jokes just made itself available he laughed to himself), his down with record speed (and care as Derek would literally maim you if you got sauce or crumbs on his bed) and proceeded to convince the rest of the pack to watch the fifth star wars movie before bed. His winning argument had been that it was their duty as friends and pack mates to play it for Scott who’d still managed to go his whole life without seeing it. As they resumed their spots on the bed, watching the movie and drifting into a pleasant drowsiness Stiles remembered something.

“Oh yeah, Derek, what was that pack meeting going to be about?”

“Oh, we just need to make sure you know what to expect for your first moon, what to watch out for in day to day life now that you’re a full wolf, oh and how you need to convince Ethan and Aiden to join our pack by any means necessary, maybe by offering yourself to them, standard stuff like that.” Derek replied, even his usually stern and rough voice mellow with eminent sleep.

“Oh yeah right, full moons and werewolf 101 and the twins and such…hmm.” Stiles replied, feeling himself close to nodding off.

**“Wait what the fuck!?!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where did this fluff come from? How'd that get there!? I have no idea if this fic will continue to get lighter / fluffier or if it will return to its more dark / non-con roots or maybe a weird blend of both?? (I honestly never have a plan I just write and this shit happens). Thanks so much to anyone who takes the time to read and offer suggestions or criticism, you're brilliant!


End file.
